Digimon Academy
by Lilian Violet
Summary: The Digimon Academy, a place where humans and Digimon live in peace and harmony. The story of a Digimon Trainer named Mia, and her adventures with Digimon.
1. Welcome to the Digimon Academy

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. Hence, the title of my fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." You'll recognize the Digimon from some of the series, but some of the digivolutions will differ from the ones in the anime. The story of a new, Digimon Trainer, and her many adventures in the Digimon Academy...along with new friends, new enemies, and new Digimon friends. Also, keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 1: **_**_Welcome to the Digimon Academy~*_ **

Past legends were told about humans who befriended and fought alongside mysterious creatures, known as Digimon. These humans and their Digimon partners were well known for their valiant battles against the evil that threatened mankind, and so, the Digimon Academy was built in their honor...to teach other humans about Digimon. Speaking of which, today was a special day at the Digimon Academy, because a group of new coming humans were arriving at the school...to become Digimon Trainers. One human, especially, was extremely eager and excited about becoming a Digimon Trainer and become partners with her very own Digimon.

That human was a twelve year old girl named Mia, who had long purple hair and green eyes. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved playing the Digimon card game with her friends, and surprisingly for a first timer...she was actually pretty good. True that she was beaten once or twice, but in all honesty, Mia was an expert at the Digimon card game. But even her card game victories didn't compare to this day, because today...Mia has been accepted to become a student at the Digimon Academy.

"...Zzzzzzzzz, zzzzz, zzzzz...," Mia slept peacefully, until a certain stop caused her to fall off her seat and onto the bus' floor.

"Ouch," Mia groaned in pain as she rubbed her injured head and checked her surroundings, "I wonder where we are?"

It took a while for Mia to realize that she had boarded a bus which was heading to the Digimon Academy, and the sudden stop...meant that they had arrived at their destination.

"Ahhhhh," Mia happily squealed as she grabbed her light purple bag and ran off of the bus, "I'm finally here."

Once she was off the bus, Mia took in the Digimon Academy's surroundings and it was exactly as she pictured it, a beautiful huge building made entirely out of white marble with a sign out front that said, "Welcome to the Digimon Academy: Where humans and Digimon live in peace and harmony."

Overly excited about arriving at the Digimon Academy, Mia ran towards the front gate, only to find herself stuck in a huge crowd of new coming students.

"Huh, I wonder if these are new students like me," Mia asked herself as she looked around the crowd?

"Y-Y-You are c-c-correct," came a nervous voice, and as Mia turned towards the owner of the voice she came face to face with an eight year old girl that had blonde hair which was held in two ponytails and blue eyes.

"Hello," Mia introduced herself to the girl with a kind smile, "I'm Mia. Who are you?"

"M-M-My name is Amy," the girl told Mia as a friendly yet nervous smile formed on her lips, "N-N-Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you excited that once you enter these gates you'll finally have your very own Digimon partner," Mia asked Amy while trying to contain her happiness and excitement?

Amy's nervousness was replaced with sadness as she whispered to herself, "I guess."

Even though it was a whisper, Mia heard it clearly and asked Amy with a slightly confused expression on her face, "Well, aren't you excited or the least bit happy about that?"

"I would be," Amy began to tell Mia, but she was a bit hesitant at whether or not she should tell her, "But-"

Suddenly, another voice came, "Welcome to the Digimon Academy."

All the new students, including Mia and Amy, turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to be a man with a mess of gray hair, brown eyes, and wore a white lab coat...indicating that he was probably a teacher at the Digimon Academy.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Digimon Academy," the man said to the group of students, including Mia and Amy, "I'm Prof. Lester, I serve as one of the instructors at the Digimon Academy. I'll be leading you to the place where you'll choose your partner Digimon."

Everyone cheered, and among them was Mia, who told Amy in a jovial tone of voice, "This is so exciting. I can't wait to see which Digimon I'll be partnering up with."

A nervous smile formed on Amy's lips as she said to Mia, "I'm so h-h-happy I could b-b-burst."

"Well, come on you lot," Prof. Lester called to the group of students as he opened the Digimon Academy's golden gates, "Let's get started," and with that, the new coming students, Mia, and Amy followed Prof. Lester into the Digimon Academy's campus.

Inside the Digimon Academy, all the students, including Mia and Amy, gasped in awe at the many surroundings, which included classrooms, a cafeteria, an outdoor patio, and other surprises that were in store for the newcomers.

Prof. Lester led the students through the hallways of the Digimon Academy, until they came to a single classroom.

"Here we are students," Prof. Lester explained to Mia, Amy, and their fellow new coming classmates, "This room is where you'll be taking...the test."

Mia and Amy gasped in shock and surprise, while many other students began to groan and protest.

"What, we get a test on our first day," one student said.

"I thought we were getting our Digimon," another student said.

"Is it too late to drop out now," another student asked?

"Calm down, students," Prof. Lester told the newcomers with a slight chuckle, "This test will determine which Digimon you'll be partnering with."

The students sighed in relief as they followed Prof. Lester inside the classroom, which was full of desks, a white board, and computers.

"If you'd please take a computer, we will begin the test," Prof. Lester instructed the students as they began to take a seat. Mia and Amy sat besides each other as they waited for further instructions.

Prof. Lester explained to Mia, Amy, and the other students, "As I said before, this test will determine which Digimon will be assigned to be your partner for the rest of your academy terms. So, if you're ready, turn on the computer and begin."

Mia, Amy, and their fellow classmates turned their computers on and began the test, which consisted of a personality test, multiple choice, and other basic questions asking about their knowledge of Digimon.

_Piece of cake_, Mia thought as she breezed passed the questions with ease, _Its a good thing I spent all those years playing that Digimon card game with my friends_.

As soon as everyone was done taking the test, Prof. Lester cleared his throat and said to Mia, Amy, and the students, "Now, by the time we head to the auditorium, your tests should already be analyzed. So, when we arrive at the auditorium...you'll be given your Digimon partner."

"Oh, now I get it. However we did on the test determines the best compatible Digimon that suits us," Mia told Amy as she tried to picture which Digimon best suited her...with her intelligence and knowledge about Digimon, Mia would probably get one of the best Digimon there was.

"I g-g-guess," Amy replied with a wistful sigh. Amy knew that she probably didn't do too badly on the test, in fact, it was pretty simple for her...but there was something about her that would soon damage the relationship between her and her Digimon partner.

"Alright then, I know how eager all of you are to find out which Digimon will be your future partner," Prof. Lester said to Mia, Amy, and the other group of students as a bright beaming smile formed on his lips, "So, let's all head to the auditorium."

_**That's the end of the first chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Like any beginning story, my first chapter is basically giving you the ideas and characters of the story. So the main character, Mia, has just arrived at the Digimon Academy and met a new friend, Amy, and the first thing they do at the academy is take a test...which will determine who their Digimon partner will be. The next chapter will be the big unveiling of which Digimon will be Mia's partner. New adventures, new friends, new enemies, and of course...Digimon. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	2. And Your Digimon Is

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews, my readers. I'm so deeply appreciated that I've decided to update another chapter. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the first chapter, you've met the main character of this story, Mia, who is a newcomer at the Digimon Academy. There, Mia meets a new friend, Amy, along with one of the Digimon Academy professors, Prof. Lester. Now is the moment that you've all been waiting for, the chapter that will decide...which Digimon will be partnered with Mia. Who will it be? Will Mia's Digimon choice make her overjoyed with happiness or will it be a huge disappointment? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 2: And Your Digimon Is...**_**_~*_ **

_"Alright then, I know how eager all of you are to find out which Digimon will be your future partner," Prof. Lester said to Mia, Amy, and the other group of students as a bright beaming smile formed on his lips, "So, let's all head to the auditorium."_

* * *

Happiness and excitement filled the air as Mia, Amy, and the other newcoming students followed Prof. Lester to the auditorium...where they will finally learn which Digimon will be their partner.

A few minutes went by, until Prof. Lester stopped at a giant door which had the sign "Auditorium," at the top...and everyone knew what that meant.

"Its finally time," Mia squealed happily as she tried to imagine which Digimon she would become partners with, "Maybe I'll get a Plant Digimon like Palmon. Or a Bird Digimon like Biyomon or Falcomon. Do you know how awesome it would be if I got a beautiful Animal Digimon like Renamon."

As Mia was going ecstatic about all the Digimon choices, Amy sighed sadly and whispered to herself, "I wish I could be equally excited about this, but I-."

Suddenly, Prof. Lester explained to Mia, Amy, and the other students, "Ok, this is how we're going to do things. First off, in honor of you, the new students, the entire Digimon Academy has come to welcome you and your new Digimon partner to the academy. Each of you will be called one at a time to go into the auditorium, and once there, you will meet the Head of the Digimon Academy, Mr. Kureta, who will give you further instructions once your Digimon has been given to you. Alright, let's begin."

After taking out a large scroll, Prof. Lester started calling the students one by one, and as soon as each one was called they disappeared into the auditorium where you could hear an uproar of applauses from the other Digimon Academy students who were there to welcome them.

Finally, Prof. Lester called out, "The next student is...Mia."

Mia's heart raced at an increasingly fast pace, her blood felt warm, and the overly excited happiness seemed to have overpowered her system as she slowly, but surely walked towards the auditorium door.

"You may enter," Prof. Lester told Mia with a smile etched on his lips and that was the last thing she heard as she took the auditorium door, opened it, and finally...she entered.

As Mia entered the auditorium, the entire Digimon Academy applauded as she made her way to the center of the room. Along the way, Mia was awestrucked and shocked to see so many academy students and their fellow Digimon partners, which mostly consisted of Champions and Ultimates.

In the middle of the auditorium room, Mia saw a man who she assumed was the Head of the Digimon Academy, Mr. Kureta, who had spikey black hair, a black mustache, and misty gray eyes.

Once Mia stood before Mr. Kureta, all was quiet, until he spoke to her in a deep calm voice, "Welcome to the Digimon Academy. As the sole leader of this academy, let me be the first to welcome you...for I am the Head of the Digimon Academy, Mr. Kureta."

After the introductions, Mia bowed her head and told Mr. Kureta, "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Kureta."

"I'll also be the first to give you...your partner Digimon," Mr. Kureta explained to Kairi as he clapped his hands, and once he did, a giant Digital Gate opened between himself and Mia.

"Before you receive your partner, I need you to understand that from this day forward, this Digimon is hereby under your command and it is your responsibility as its Trainer to give it the upmost care and love," Mr Kureta asked Mia with seriousness in his voice, "Do you accept this great honor that is bestowed upon you?"

"I do, Mr. Kureta. I fully accept the responsibility of taking care of the Digimon that is soon to be my partner," Mia replied to Mr. Kureta with all the honesty and purity in her heart.

"Very well," Mr. Kureta told Mia as he stepped away from the Digital Gate, "Let's begin the Digital Gate transport...and see which Digimon will be your partner."

Suddenly, as the Digital Gate began to glow, Mia, Mr. Kureta, and the rest of the Digimon Academy students watched in awe and excitement as they saw the shape of a Digimon appear in the gate.

"Your Digimon is..." Mr. Kureta began to announce as Mia grew more and more jovial and excited when the sight of her Digimon became more and more into view.

Once the glow from the gate was gone, the Digital Gate disappeared as well, leaving a small Mammal Digimon with a dog shaped body, big blue eyes, floppy ears, pink cheeks, and a Holy Ring around its neck, standing in the middle of the auditorium room.

"My Digimon is a...Salamon," Mia whispered in utter sadness and disappointment while staring at her new Digimon partner.

Mr. Kureta picked Salamon up, walked over to Mia, and told her as proud smile formed on his lips while he handed her new Digimon partner to her, "Congratulations, your Digimon is a Salamon."

Even though she was deeply upset and disappointed in her Digimon partner choice, Mia refused to show her true emotions about Salamon to Mr. Kureta. So, Mia mustered up the best smile that she could and said to him while receiving her Digimon, "Um...thank you, Mr. Kureta."

However, as soon as Mia held Salamon in her hands, a flash of white lights surrounded the two, and when the lights disappeared...a strange purple colored device was floating before her and her Digimon partner.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mr. Kureta explained to Mia, "That device is called a Digivice, each Digimon comes with one. The Digivice is used to empower the Digimon with all sorts of different and helpful features. You'll learn more about Digivices later."

Mia held Salamon in one hand, and used the other one to retrieve her purple Digivice.

As Mia gazed at Salamon and her Digivice, Mr. Kureta announced, "Students of Digimon Academy, let's give a warm welcome to Mia and her new Digimon partner...Salamon."

As the Digimon Academy up roared into a huge applause, Mia was escorted off the auditorium stage with Salamon and a Digivice in her hands, and joined the rest of her fellow new coming students and their Digimon partners.

As the ceremony went by, Mia watched the many newcoming students like her come into the auditorium and receive their Digimon partners. Mia even watched her new friend, Amy, receive her Digimon partner. Amy's partner was a Plant Digimon with a pink flower bud body and a spinning yellow leaf on its head that caused it to fly, which it used to follow her off the auditorium stage. Mia recognized that Digimon as...Lalamon.

Once Mia, Amy, and the other students received their Digimon partners, they walked back to the middle of the auditorium, where Mr. Kureta beamed down on the newcomers and told them, "New students and Digimon of the Digimon Academy, I hope your stay here with be one to remember for a long time. Treasure these moments together...as Trainer and Digimon."

However, Mia didn't listen to a word Mr. Kureta was saying, because all she thought about in her mind as she tightly clenched her Digivice in her fist, _Why? Why does my Digimon partner have to be a...Salamon?_

_**That's the end of the second chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Wow, this is the first time I actually updated in an earlier time...I'm so proud of myself. Well, shocking and surprising would definitely be appropriate for describing this chapter...considering the fact that Mia doesn't seem too satisfied about having Salamon as her Digimon partner. Why? What reason does Mia have to dislike her Digimon partner? Will Mia ever accept Salamon as her Digimon partner? Remember to also read my other fanfiction stories consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	3. Friends or Foes

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews, my readers. I'm so deeply appreciated that I've decided to update another chapter...I'm on a roll with this fanfiction, three early updates in a row. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the second chapter, you've finally met Mia's Digimon partner...Salamon. But for some unknown reason, Mia is extremely upset and disappointed for having Salamon as her partner. Why is Mia so distraught about having Salamon as her Digimon partner? This next chapter won't explain why just yet, but instead, we'll meet two other characters that will surely make Mia's stay at the Digimon Academy...a joy or a disaster. Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of, Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 3: Friends or Foes**_**_~*_ **

_Once Mia, Amy, and the other students received their Digimon partners, they walked back to the middle of the auditorium, where Mr. Kureta beamed down on the newcomers and told them, "New students and Digimon of the Digimon Academy, I hope your stay here with be one to remember for a long time. Treasure these moments together...as Trainer and Digimon."_

_However, Mia didn't listen to a word Mr. Kureta was saying, because all she thought about in her mind as she tightly clenched her Digivice in her fist, Why? Why does my Digimon partner have to be a...Salamon?_

* * *

After the ceremony was over, Mia, Amy, and the other students were escorted to the Digimon Academy grounds...in order to get acquainted with their new Digimon partners.

Once Mr. Kureta finished his speech, he excused himself out of the auditorium and left to his office. The rest of the Digimon Academy students were required to join the newcomers, but only until they had a chance to bond with their Digimon first.

"Ok, students," came Prof. Lester's voice as he entered the auditorium after Mr. Kureta left, "Let's head on over to the Digimon Academy grounds, so you and your Digimon partner can get to know one another."

All the students and their Digimon partners happily followed Prof. Lester to the Digimon Academy grounds, everyone except Mia and Amy...who followed him with depressing and nervous expressions on their faces.

Along the way to the grounds, Mia couldn't help but wonder why her Digimon partner had to be Salamon. Mia would've been satisfied with any other Digimon...but instead, she was being punished and tortured by having Salamon as her partner.

It took quite a while to get to their destination, but once they arrived, Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon were taken in by the beautiful scenery of the Digimon Academy grounds, a grassy plain with a water fountain in the middle which was surrounded by trees, bushes, and flowers.

"Have fun everyone," Prof. Lester told the newcoming students and their Digimon, and once he opened the doors to the academy grounds they rushed outside...all except Mia and Amy.

As the other students were bonding with their Digimon partners, Mia and Amy stood by the doors and watched, causing Prof. Lester to ask them with a confused expression on his face, "Girls, don't you want to go outside and get to know your Digimon partners?"

Mia told Prof. Lester with a sheepish smile etched on her lips while she shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine standing right here."

Amy nodded her head as she said to Prof. Lester, "And the reason as to why I'm staying with her, is because I'm just trying to be a good friend. Besides, I'm sure our Digimon don't want to go outside anyway."

Prof. Lester chuckled and told Mia and Amy while pointing out into the distance, "I beg to differ, but it looks like your Digimon are thinking otherwise."

Mia and Amy turned their attention to Salamon and Lalamon, who were out in the Digimon Academy grounds playing with one another.

_Typical behavior for a silly little Digimon like_ _Salamon_, thought Mia in annoyance as she ran off to retrieve her Digimon partner, with Amy following close by.

Once they met up with Salamon and Lalamon, Mia asked her with anger in her voice while placing her hands on her hips, "What's the big idea of running off without me, Salamon?"

After hearing her Trainer's voice, Salamon lowered her head in shame and finally replied to Mia with an apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry, I only wanted to play with Lalamon."

"Hello," Lalamon greeted Mia and Amy in a sweet singsong voice.

Mia and Amy were a bit taken back by their talking Digimon, and asked them in unison, "You two can talk?"

Salamon giggled at Mia's shocked and surprised expression after she spoke for the first time, and told her, "Of course, all Digimon can talk, silly."

Angered by being laughed at by Salamon, Mia scowled her with a glare, "I don't appreciate your humor."

Salamon's giggles subsided as she tried to change the subject by saying to Mia while a friendly smile formed on her lips, "Forgive me, my Trainer. We came out here to introduce ourselves right, so let's get to it. I'm Sala-."

Mia interrupted Salamon's introduction by telling her with a scoff and rolling her eyes, "I already know about you, your level, type, and attribute. So, let's not waste our time in introductions. By the way, my name is Mia."

Salamon was a bit taken back by the way Mia was treating her, but told her with a bright smile anyway, "Nice to meet you Mia. I'm so looking forward to being your Digimon partner."

_Spare me_, thought Mia with an irritated frown etched on her lips, _I can see through that fake smile from a mile away_.

"Hi, hi, hi," Lalamon kept singing as she flew around Amy, "I'm Lalamon. What's your name, what's your name, what's your name?"

"If I tell you," Amy asked Lalamon with fear in her voice while covering her head with her arms, "Will you stop flying around me?"

"Surely, surely, surely" Lalamon sang as she flew down and landed by Amy's feet.

"M-M-My name i-i-is Amy," Amy told Lalamon as she sighed in relief for stopping her Digimon from flying around her.

"Well, well, well," a smug voice came from behind Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon, "If it isn't a couple of newcomers and their wimpy Digimon."

Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to belong to a girl with long red hair and gold eyes. Besides the girl was a Plant Digimon, with a petal-styled helmet on her head and purple flower-like arms.

While Mia and Amy were "bonding," with Salamon and Lalamon, they didn't realize that the other Digimon Academy students and their Digimon were also on the academy grounds.

"Being the pride and joy of the Digimon Academy, I've come to welcome you lost children and your weak Digimon," the red headed girl told Mia and Amy with a smirk etched on her lips as she bowed gracefully, "I'm Emma, a three year student at the Digimon Academy."

The Plant Digimon bowed gracefully as well as she said to Salamon and Lalamon, "And I'm Floramon."

Amy's body began to shiver and shake as she told Emma with a nervous tone of voice, "My n-n-name is A-A-Amy."

Whether it was because Emma mocked her, Amy, or their Digimon partners, Mia shooed her away with her hand as she said to her with an uninterested tone of voice, "Alright, you made your welcome. Now go away."

Mia's actions caused Emma to growl in anger as she asked her while clenching her fists tightly, "What did you say to me?"

Feeling that Mia was being endangered by Emma's presence, Salamon barked at her, "You heard what Mia said, now leave us alone."

Floramon stood in a battling stance and told Salamon with disdain her voice, "You dare bare your fangs in front of my mistress."

"What of it, you piece of compost," Salamon growled at Floramon as the two Digimon were preparing to fight against each other.

"Our Digimon seem to have the right idea," Emma asked Mia while calmly regaining her composure, but still felt the anger boiling inside her, "Let's engage in a Digimon battle tonight, right here in the Digimon grounds. Are you gonna accept or run away like the cowards you are?"

Before Mia could tell Emma anything, Salamon said to her and Floramon with the fire of determination burning inside of her heart, "We'll battle you anytime, anywhere."

Mia was shocked to hear Salamon accept Emma's challenge for her, and the snobbish girl knew that too as she laughed, "Wow, I never would have thought that your Digimon would be the one to make the decisions for you."

As Emma and Floramon were leaving, Mia heard her tell her Digimon with a cruel giggle, "If that Trainer lets her Digimon walk all over her...then our battle with her will be nothing but a huge disappointment and waste of our time."

Watching the whole scene with Mia, Emma, and their Digimon, a shadowy figure asked the Mini Devil Digimon on his shoulder with a sigh, "It looks like Emma is at it again. Should we stop her from hurting that poor girl and her Salamon?"

The Mini Devil Digimon shrugged his shoulders and told the figure with a smirk on his lips, "Nah. Let the girls knock themselves out. Besides, two girls in a cat fight would be good entertainment for us."

As the shadowy figure disappeared, he said to the Mini Devil Digimon as an agitated groan passed his lips, "There's seriously something wrong with you."

After Prof. Lester called the students in for the day, Amy asked Mia as they followed the newcoming students to their dorms, "Do you think it was wise to accept Emma's battling challenge on our first day at the Digimon Academy?"

Since Mia didn't answer Amy, Salamon told her with a confident smile etched on her lips, "As long as me and Mia work together as a team, we're sure to win the battle."

Suddenly, Mia stopped walking and murmured in a soft whisper, "I'm not battling anyone. Not today, tomorrow, or any other day."

Although her words were said in a whisper, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon gasped as they stared at Mia.

Salamon told her with worry and concern in her eyes, "But, we accepted Emma's challenge."

"No," Mia bellowed at Salamon as she glared at her Digimon, "You accepted Emma's challenge. So, maybe in the future you will learn to hold your tongue, until I give you a proper command. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE IN COMMAND, NOT YOU. LEARN YOUR PLACE, DIGIMON." And with that, Mia ran into the Digimon Academy, leaving Amy, Lalamon, and Salamon behind.

Everyone was so stunned and shocked by Mia's actions, that they walked back to the Digimon Academy in silence, everyone...except Salamon.

_I only accepted the challenge_, thought Salamon as a single tear fell from her eyes, _To protect your pride as a Trainer, Mia. But it looks like I'll be fighting against Emma and Floramon...alone_.

_**That's the end of the third chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Wow, this is the second time I updated in an earlier time...I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. The more this story progresses, the more suspenseful and surprising it gets...with Mia actually scolding Salamon for a challenge she accepted without her. It was hard to actually pinpoint who was fighting who in that chapter. However, the next chapter will be the first Digimon battle in this fanfiction. But with Mia wanting nothing to do with the battle against Emma and her Digimon, Floramon, will Salamon be able to win against them all by herself? And will Mia be able to accept Salamon as her Digimon partner? Why is she being so hard of her Digimon in the first place? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	4. Mia's Secret Revealed

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews, my readers. I'm so deeply appreciated by all the reviews I've received, that I've decided to update another chapter. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the third chapter, Mia has met her first rival at the Digimon Academy, Emma, a three year student and the owner of Floramon. When Emma offers to have a Digimon battle with Mia, her partner Digimon, Salamon, is more than eager to beat her and Floramon in battle. However, Mia isn't the least bit interested, and not only refuses to battle Emma, but also scolds Salamon for accepting a battle for her...and makes it clear that she's the Digimon Trainer and she's the Digimon. But even without Mia, Salamon is determined to battle Emma and Floramon...in hopes of protecting her Trainer's pride. Will Salamon be able to win against Emma and Floramon all by herself? Or will Mia realize her harsh ways and come to her Digimon's aid? Before we go into the Digimon battle, there's a certain secret that everyone is waiting to know...why can't Mia accept Salamon as a Digimon partner? Well, in this chapter...Mia's secret is finally revealed. Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_****__**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 4: Mia's Secret Revealed**_**_~*_ **

_"No," Mia bellowed at Salamon as she glared at her Digimon, "You accepted Emma's challenge. So, maybe in the future you will learn to hold your tongue, until I give you a proper command. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE IN COMMAND, NOT YOU. LEARN YOUR PLACE, DIGIMON." And with that, Mia ran into the Digimon Academy, leaving Amy, Lalamon, and Salamon behind._

_Everyone was so stunned and shocked by Mia's actions, that they walked back to the Digimon Academy in silence, everyone...except Salamon._

_I only accepted the challenge, thought Salamon as a single tear fell from her eyes, To protect your pride as a Trainer, Mia. But it looks like I'll be fighting against Emma and Floramon...alone._

* * *

After the event with Emma, Floramon, and even Salamon, Mia caught up with Prof. Lester and the rest of the newcoming students as they were being assigned to different dorm rooms.

Prof. Lester told Mia as he saw her enter the crowd of students, "Mia, your dorm room number is M2, and your roommate is...Amy and her Digimon partner, Lalamon."

As Mia began to head towards her dorm room, Prof. Lester gazed into the crowd and asked her, "Where is Amy?"

Feeling guilty and depressed for having blown her top in front of her new friend, Mia told Prof. Lester in a soft whispery voice, "I'm afraid I don't know where Amy is."

"Oh," Prof. Lester said to Mia as she was about to enter her dorm room, "Don't worry, I'll let her know where her dorm room is the moment I see her."

Once Prof. Lester took the remaining students to their dorm rooms, Mia retreated inside her own room, which consisted of two comfy beds, a study desk, and a walk in closet which was already filled with her and Amy's belongings.

Mia sighed as she dropped herself on one of the beds, and suddenly, she found herself losing consciousness as she fell into a deep sleep.

The images of Salamon, Digimon cards, and a mysterious figure filled Mia's thoughts as she continued to doze off into an uneasy sleep, and all she could hear in the background was a person calling out her name, "Mia, Mia, Mia..."

Unable to handle the images any longer, Mia bolted herself awake, and found herself face to face with Amy and Lalamon.

"Are you feeling ok, Mia," Amy asked Mia with a worried expression on her face?

Mia placed a hand on her head as she told Amy while trying to stop her body from shaking, "I don't think I am."

Lalamon pouted and snapped at Mia with an angry voice, "Well you shouldn't be feeling good, especially after the awful way you've been treating Salamon."

_Salamon_, Mia thought sadly as Amy tried to convince Lalamon that maybe she had a reason as to why she's been treating Salamon the way that she was.

"Lalamon's got a point though," Amy asked Mia with a confused expression on her face, "...Why are you treating Salamon that way?"

Silence filled the room, but after a while, Mia took a deep breath and finally explained to Amy and Lalamon, "You might find this hard to believe, especially after seeing the harsh and cruel way that I've been treating Salamon...but when I was a little girl, out of all the Digimon in the world, Salamon was my favorite."

"Huh," Amy asked Mia as she still remained confused and bewildered, "But if Salamon is your favorite Digimon, then why-?"

"Why are you being so mean and nasty to Salamon," Lalamon asked Mia while finishing Amy's question?

A melancholy frown formed on Mia's lips as she explained the entire story to Amy and Lalamon, "When I was a little girl, my most favorite thing to do was play the Digimon card game with my friends...one friend especially."

"Who was that friend," Amy asked Mia as she followed Mia's story word for word?

"That friend," Mia began as a smile curved her lips, "Was the one who taught me how to play the Digimon card game."

"Wow, she must've been some friend," Lalamon said to Mia, "And she must've been a pretty good Digimon card player."

"She was the best in our school," Mia told Amy and Lalamon with a wistful sigh, "Every year, the different schools in the world would gather together and hold a huge Digimon card game competition, and every year...Lori won."

Amy assumed that Lori was the name of the friend who taught Mia how to play the Digimon card game, and she asked her, "So, what does this have to do with Salamon?"

Silence filled the room once more, but even though Mia felt the sadness and unbearable pain consume her heart she explained to Amy and Lalamon, "Well, one day our school decided to have a small Digimon card game competition...in honor of Lori's 100th win in Digimon card games."

"Whoa," a shocked and surprised Amy said to Mia, "Your friend Lori won 100 Digimon card games."

Mia nodded her head and continued to explained to Amy and Lalamon as the sadness and pain continued to eat away at her heart, "According to the rules, anyone could challenge Lori to a Digimon card game, but no one would dare challenge the best Digimon card player in our school...except me."

"What," an awestrucked Amy said to Mia, "You challenged your friend Lori to a Digimon card game."

"Sure," Mia told Amy with a blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks, "Lori promised she'd play me one day anyway, so why not take her up on her offer and play against her at our schools Digimon card game competition."

The deep depression returned as Mia said to Amy with a melancholy frown etched on her lips, "Lori thought it was a great idea to play me at first..." she paused for a bit, and finally said, "...That is, until I beat her."

Amy and Lalamon gasped in unison as they both spoke at the same time, "You beat Lori in a Digimon card game."

"Unfortunately," Mia explained to Amy and Lalamon with a saddened tone in her voice, "Of course, everyone in the school expected Lori to win...but I was the one that claimed victory in our Digimon card game. Ever since her first defeat in the game that she was an expert at, the students at our school began to shun, mock, and even laugh at Lori for losing to a beginner. Those words left deep marks in Lori, so deep that she refused to talk, stare, or even have contact with me. That day, Lori lost the Digimon card game...and I lost a friend."

"That's so sad, but it doesn't make any sense," Amy asked Mia as she took in her story, "What does your victory over Lori have to do with your relationship with Salamon?"

Mia sighed and replied to Amy, "The Digimon cards that I used to beat Lori...were a Salamon card combination."

"Oh," Amy asked Mia as a frown formed on her lips, "But, does that mean you blame Salamon for losing your friend?"

"Of course not," Mia said to Amy with a honest heart, "Its just that, ever since I saw Salamon it reminded me of that day where Lori decided to stop being my friend...just because she lost to me in a Digimon card game."

"But doesn't Lori know that it was because of her teaching you about the game that helped you win in the first place," Amy asked Mia while feeling sorry for her friend?

"It doesn't matter now," Mia told Amy with sadness in her voice, "Since Lori doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"But the worst part is," Mia added as she became more and more depressed by the minute, "I'm hurting Salamon the same way Lori hurt me after the Digimon card game."

"Oh no," Lalamon screamed in a sudden realization, "Salamon isn't here."

Amy gasped in shock and shrieked as she looked around their dorm room, "But I thought Salamon was right behind us. Where could Salamon have gone?"

"No," Mia cried out in utter shock and horror, "Salamon probably went to go challenge Emma and Floramon by herself. We've got to go to her."

Mia, Amy, and Lalamon dashed out of their dorm room and went to the place where Emma and Floramon told them to come for their challenge...the Digimon Academy grounds.

_Please be safe, Salamon, _thought Mia as she prayed for the safety and well being of her Digimon partner, _I may have hurt you like Lori hurt me, but unlike her...I'm not going to leave you_.

_**That's the end of the fourth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Acade**__**my." Wow, this is the third time I updated in an earlier time...I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, it may be the last, because I'm going to work on my other fanfiction stories for a while...so I decided to update an interesting chapter before I do. Well, now you know the secret as to why Mia was disappointed to have Salamon as a Digimon partner...her Digimon card combination caused her to lose her friend Lori, and Salamon was a harsh reminder as to how she lost her friend after winning a Digimon card game. But now, Mia is determined to make things right as she rushes to Salamon's aid as the brave Digimon is about to face off against Emma and her Digimon partner, Floramon. Will Mia make it to Salamon on time? And if so, who will win the Digimon battle, Mia and Salamon or Emma and Floramon? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	5. Vs Emma and Floramon (Part 1)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews, my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update...since I've spent Christmas with my family and decided to take a small winter break. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the fourth chapter, Mia's secret was revealed; the reason why she treated Salamon in a harsh and cruel way...was because she reminded her of the day when she lost her best friend, Lori, after beating her in a Digimon card game. However, things get much worse when Mia realizes that Salamon is missing...meaning that she had gone to challenge Emma and Floramon all by herself. Wanting to make up for the cold treatment that she bestowed upon her Digimon partner, Mia is determined to go and save Salamon from battling Emma and her Digimon partner, Floramon. But even without Mia, Salamon is determined to battle Emma and Floramon...in hopes of protecting her Trainer's pride. Will Salamon be able to win against Emma and Floramon all by herself? Or will Mia make it on time for the battle and join Salamon in their battle against their new rivals? If so, who will claim victory in their battle, Mia and Salamon or Emma and Floramon? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_****__****__**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 5: Mia and Salamon's First Digimon Battle...vs. Emma and Floramon (Part 1)**_**_~*_ **

_"But the worst part is," Mia added as she became more and more depressed by the minute, "I'm hurting Salamon the same way Lori hurt me after the Digimon card game."_

_"Oh no," Lalamon screamed in a sudden realization, "Salamon isn't here."_

_Amy gasped in shock and shrieked as she looked around their dorm room, "But I thought Salamon was right behind us. Where could Salamon have gone?"_

_"No," Mia cried out in utter shock and horror, "Salamon probably went to go challenge Emma and Floramon by herself. We've got to go to her."_

_Mia, Amy, and Lalamon dashed out of their dorm room and went to the place where Emma and Floramon told them to come for their challenge...the Digimon Academy grounds._

_Please be safe, Salamon, thought Mia as she prayed for the safety and well being of her Digimon partner, I may have hurt you like Lori hurt me, but unlike her...I'm not going to leave you._

* * *

Knowing that her Digimon's well being was at stake, Mia rushed down the many hallways of the Digimon Academy with Amy and Lalamon following behind...in hopes that she would make it on time for Emma and Floramon's Digimon battle challenge.

_If anything happens to Salamon, I'll never forgive myself_, thought Mia as she rushed down a fleet of stairs, then a certain memory played in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Playing in the park, under a cherry blossom tree, was a five year old Mia who was sitting beside an eight year old girl with long green hair and brown eyes...between the two girls was a deck of Digimon cards._

_"Lori," Mia asked the green haired girl with a giggly voice, "Playing the Digimon card game must be fun. Do you think when I get a little older you can teach me how to play?" _

_Lori beamed at Mia and told her as she placed her hand on the deck of Digimon cards, "I'd be more than happy to teach you, but we must find a Digimon that suits you in every way."_

_"Huh," Mia asked Lori with a confused expression on her face, "But there are so many different kinds of Digimon. How can I tell which is the perfect one for me?" _

_Lori pushed the deck of Digimon cards towards Mia, and said to her as a smile formed on her lips, "You'll know your Digimon partner when your suppose to know. In other words, you'll love everything about the Digimon that best suits you...and that's how you'll choose." _

_Taking in all of Lori's words, Mia's cheeks turned a little pink as she told her with a nervous and embarrassed expression on her face while playing with the edges of her dress, "Actually, there was one Digimon that I really liked."_

_"Which one," Lori asked Mia as she searched her deck of Digimon cards?_

_"I only saw you play it one time in a Digimon card game," Mia told Lori as she tried to remember which card it was, "The Digimon kinda looked like a small puppy with white fur." _

_"Does it have pink cheeks like you," Lori teased as she saw the pink color in Mia's cheeks? _

_"Lori, stop teasing me," Mia cried as she tried to stop herself from blushing even more, "But now that you mention it, yes, the Digimon does have pink cheeks." _

_"Here we go," Lori asked Mia as she pulled a single Digimon card out of her deck, "Is this the Digimon?" _

_Mia looked at the card that Lori was showing her, and sure enough, it was the Digimon that she saw her play in that Digimon card game. _

_"This is it," Mia squealed as she received the Digimon card from Lori, "This is the Digimon that I was talking about." _

_"That Digimon is called Salamon," Lori read the card to Mia, "Rookie level, mammal type, attribute is vaccine/data, and its part of the virus busters family." _

_"Salamon," Mia replied as she smiled brightly at the Digimon card, "Salamon is the perfect Digimon partner for me." _

_End of Flashback_

At the Digimon Academy grounds, Salamon was wandering around in search of Emma and Floramon, but so far, she didn't see anyone...not even Mia.

Deep down in her heart, despite the cruel and harsh treatment that she has been giving her, Salamon wished that Mia would reconsider and come battle with her. However, since she was loyal to her Trainer by instinct, Salamon wouldn't force Mia to battle Emma and Floramon...even though she wanted to battle them for the sake of both her Trainer's and her own pride.

As the nighttime cloaked the sky in darkness, Salamon still hadn't seen any sign of another person or Digimon, until a familiar voice asked with a chuckle, "Well, I see the weak Digimon, but where's the Trainer?"

Salamon turned her attention to the owner of the voice, Emma, who stood not to far away from her...and right beside her was Floramon.

"Looks like someone's Trainer decided to run and hide, like a coward," Floramon provoked Salamon as she laughed along with Emma.

"I knew this Digimon battle was going to be a complete waste of our time," Emma told Floramon with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, "What's the point of having a Digimon battle if only the Digimon shows up?"

"Maybe Salamon's Trainer finally got it through that thick skull of hers and realized that you were just too strong to defeat," Floramon said to Emma with a giggle.

Unable to handle Emma and Floramon's taunts any longer, Salamon growled furiously and was about to tell them off...until another familiar voice cried out, "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

Salamon, Emma, and Floramon turned their attention to the owner of the voice...which happened to belong to Mia, and right behind her was Amy and Lalamon, who seemed to be a little out of breath.

"Well, well, well, looks like the coward decided to come out and play after all," Emma told Mia in a mocking voice.

Ignoring Emma's taunt, Mia ran towards Salamon, squatted down to meet her at eye level, and asked her with a concerned expression on her face, "Salamon, are you ok?"

Shocked and confused by Mia's sudden change in personality, Salamon felt the warmth and happiness fill her heart once she saw her Trainer. However, Salamon still couldn't let the scolding from before go as she angrily barked at Mia, "I could've beaten these two without your help you know."

Salamon was afraid that Mia would argue back, but instead she was surprised to hear a giggle pass through her lips as she said to her while stroking her head gently, "I have no doubt that you would have beaten Emma and Floramon, but I wanted to help you defeat them...after all, I am your Trainer."

The tears started to form in Salamon's eyes as she continued to bellow at Mia, "Then why didn't you think about that before you started to treat me so harshly and terribly. If you hate me so much, then why are you here now?"

Mia smiled brightly at Salamon as she told her in a soft whispery tone of voice, "...Because you're my perfect Digimon partner, Salamon. Out of all the Digimon in the world, you're the only one that suits me in every way."

Mia's words took their toll on Salamon's heart, because due to her Digimon instincts, she knew that her Trainer wasn't lying when she spoke those words to her. Salamon felt the same way too...to her, Mia was the perfect Digimon Trainer for her.

"Mia," Salamon cried with a jovial voice as she jumped into Mia's arms, "You suit me perfectly too. I love you."

Mia held Salamon in a tight loving embrace and told her as a smile formed on her lips while a single tear fell down her cheek, "I love you too, Salamon."

"HELLO," Emma bellowed at Mia as she placed Salamon back onto the ground, "We came here to have a Digimon battle, not cuddle with our Digimon."

Mia smiled with confidence and determination as she said to Emma while taking out her Digivice and Digimon cards, "You're right. So why don't you shut that big mouth of yours and show me what you've got."

Angered by Mia's words, Emma yelled at her while taking out her red Digivice and Digimon cards as well, "I can't wait to wipe the floor with you and your pathetic excuse for a Digimon."

"Let's get this Digimon battle started," Mia, Salamon, Emma, and Floramon cried out in unison...as they were finally ready to face each other in a Digimon battle.

_**That's the end of the fifth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." Merry Christmas! Wow, this is the fifth time I updated in an earlier time...I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, I've decided to take a winter break after Christmas, so I'll probably be updating my stories a little later than I expected. However, I didn't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I decided to write another updated story as a Christmas present to you guys...and hopefully it will be out before Christmas. Now that Mia's secret has finally been revealed, she's made the decision to fight alongside Salamon in Emma and Floramon's Digimon battle challenge. Now, its finally time for Mia and Salamon to face off against their rivals, Emma and Floramon. Who will win the Digimon battle, Mia and Salamon or Emma and Floramon? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	6. Vs Emma and Floramon (Part 2)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews, my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update...since I've spent Christmas with my family and decided to take a small winter break. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the fifth chapter, as Mia's secret was revealed of why she mistreated Salamon, she realized the error of her ways and rushed to meet her Digimon partner before she went into battle with Emma and Floramon. Fortunately, Mia makes it on time to the Digimon battle and makes amends with Salamon...repairing their friendship and partnership. And now the Digimon battle has begun, with both Mia and Emma giving it their all, along with their Digimon who are just as eager to win as their Tamers. Who will claim victory in this Digimon battle, Mia and Salamon or Emma and Floramon? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 6: Mia and Salamon's First Digimon Battle...vs. Emma and Floramon (Part 2)**_**_~*_ **

_"Mia," Salamon cried with a jovial voice as she jumped into Mia's arms, "You suit me perfectly too. I love you."_

_Mia held Salamon in a tight loving embrace and told her as a smile formed on her lips while a single tear fell down her cheek, "I love you too, Salamon."_

_"HELLO," Emma bellowed at Mia as she placed Salamon back onto the ground, "We came here to have a Digimon battle, not cuddle with our Digimon."_

_Mia smiled with confidence and determination as she said to Emma while taking out her Digivice and Digimon cards, "You're right. So why don't you shut that big mouth of yours and show me what you've got."_

_Angered by Mia's words, Emma yelled at her while taking out her red Digivice and Digimon cards as well, "I can't wait to wipe the floor with you and your pathetic excuse for a Digimon."_

_"Let's get this Digimon battle started," Mia, Salamon, Emma, and Floramon cried out in unison...as they were finally ready to face each other in a Digimon battle._

* * *

When the Digimon battle started, Emma told Floramon as a confident smirk formed on her lips, "Get out there and show these two how a real Digimon fights."

"Yes ma'am," Floramon said to Emma as she rushed onto the battlefield.

"We may have been partners for just a short time," Mia told Salamon with a smile etched on her lips, "But we cannot lose to them, Salamon."

"This battle will be a piece of cupcake," Salamon told Mia with a giggle as she rushed onto the battlefield too.

A sheepish smile formed on Amy's lips as she said while watching the Digimon battle on the sidelines, "I think the phrase is 'a piece of cake' not cupcake."

Lalamon sighed as she watched the battle from the sidelines as well, "Cakes and cupcakes sound delicious."

As the Digimon battle commenced and Floramon began to charge towards Salamon, Emma called out as she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice, "I'll start this Digimon battle off by using this card. Power Boost Attack Card Activate."

Floramon called out as a vine shot out from one of her purple flower-like hands, "Stamen Rope."

"Whoa," Amy cried out in a shocked and surprised voice as she stared at Floramon's Stamen Rope attack, "That attack looks so powerful."

Lalamon added as her body began to shake and tremble, "And scary."

"Powerful is right," Emma explained with a smugged smirk etched on her lips, "The Power Boost Attack Card raises my Digimon's attack by an incredible amount, and it causes an incredible amount of damage to the Digimon we're battling."

"Not if I can help it," Mia called out as she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice, "Accelerating Speed Card Activate."

As Salamon ran towards Floramon and her Stamen Rope attack, her speed began to increase...allowing her to dodge the vine rope every time the Plant Digimon tried to whip it at her.

"Look at Salamon go," Lalamon said in her usual cheerful sing song voice.

"Salamon's going so fast that I can't keep up with her," Amy replied with an expression of admiration on her face as she kept watching the Digimon battle.

"The Accelerating Speed Card is true to its worth, because it increases my Digimon's speed," Mia explained with a content smile etched on her lips.

"Not bad, if you want to run away like cowards," Emma called out with sarcasm in her voice as she swiped another card through her Digivice, "Let's see how you like this card. Double Power Boost Attack Card Activate."

Floramon retreated her vine into her hand and called out as she pointed both of her flower-like hands at Salamon, "Rain of Pollen," and her arms generated a greenish blue colored allergy pollen from her flowers.

"Eek," Amy and Lalamon shrieked as they hugged each other tightly, "That attack looks more powerful than Floramon's last attack."

"Of course it does," Emma explained as she rolled her eyes, "The Double Power Boost Attack Card, as the name says, doubles my Digimon's attack power."

Emma smirked at Mia as she asked her, "So, how do you like me now?"

"I like you this much," Mia called out as she swiped another Digimon card through her Digivice, "Rookie Level Digimon Attack: Terriermon's Terrier Tornado Activate."

With her speed finally returning to normal, Salamon called out, "Terrier Tornado," and she generated a tiny tornado by spinning her body at a fast and rapid pace.

Due to Salamon's tornado, Floramon's pollen began to blow away...preventing the Rain of Pollen attack from reaching her.

"It may not be one of Salamon's original attacks, but Terriermon's Terrier Tornado comes in handy," Mia explained as a playful giggle passed through her lips, "Since both Salamon and Terriermon are Rookie Level Digimon, I was able to use this Digimon card, and thanks to its effect...I was able to blow the allergy pollen away with its propeller-like movement."

Emma growled angrily as she watched Salamon's Terrier Tornado and Floramon's Rain of Pollen attack collide, with her Digimon partner's attack barely causing any damage, "I can't believe I'm losing to a newcomer. It almost feels like I'm losing to a preschooler."

Watching the Digimon battle from the shadows, the small mysterious figure laughed hysterically, "Wow, that new girl sure is giving Emma a run for her money."

The taller figure told the small figure, "Emma will turn this Digimon battle around if she plays..._that card_."

Back at the Digimon battle, Salamon called out, "Sledge Crash," and she rammed herself into Floramon, sending her skidding across the battlefield.

"Nicely done, Salamon," Mia told Salamon with a jovial smile forming on her lips as she watched her Digimon partner fight in battle, "If we keep this up, we're sure to win this Digimon battle."

As Mia, Amy, and Lalamon were cheering Salamon on, Emma chuckled as she whispered under her breath with a sinister twinkle in her eye, "Celebrate while you can...this battle is far from over."

_**That's the end of the sixth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Acade**__**my." Merry Christmas! Wow, this is the sixth time I updated in an earlier time...I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, I've decided to take a winter break after Christmas...so I'll probably be updating my stories a little later than I expected. However, I didn't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I decided to write another updated story as a Christmas present to you guys...and hopefully it will be out before Christmas. Now that Mia's secret has finally been revealed, she's made the decision to fight alongside Salamon in Emma and Floramon's Digimon battle challenge. Now, its finally time for Mia and Salamon to face off against their rivals Emma and Floramon. With Mia and Salamon gaining the upper hand, Emma resorts to using...a mysterious card that she knows will ensure her victory. What is that mysterious card? And will it prove to be the card that will defeat Mia and Salamon? Who will win the Digimon battle, Mia and Salamon or Emma and Floramon? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	7. Vs Emma and Floramon (Part 3)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews, my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update...since I've spent Christmas with my family and decided to take a small winter break. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the sixth chapter, as Mia's secret was revealed of why she mistreated Salamon, she realized the error of her ways and rushed to meet her Digimon partner before she went into battle with Emma and Floramon. Fortunately, Mia makes it on time to the Digimon battle and makes amends with Salamon, repairing their friendship and partnership. And now the Digimon battle has begun, with both Mia and Emma giving it their all...along with their Digimon, who are just as eager to win as their Tamers. Who will claim victory in this battle, Mia and Salamon or Emma and Floramon? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my "Digimon Academy," fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 7: Mia and Salamon's First Digimon Battle...vs. Emma and Floramon (Part 3)**_**_~*_ **

_Watching the Digimon battle from the shadows, the small mysterious figure laughed hysterically, "Wow, that new girl sure is giving Emma a run for her money."_

_The taller figure told the small figure, "Emma will turn this Digimon battle around if she plays...that card."_

_Back at the Digimon battle, Salamon called out, "Sledge Crash," and she rammed herself into Floramon, sending her skidding across the battlefield._

_"Nicely done, Salamon," Mia told Salamon with a jovial smile forming on her lips as she watched her Digimon partner fight in battle, "If we keep this up, we're sure to win this Digimon battle."_

_As Mia, Amy, and Lalamon were cheering Salamon on, Emma chuckled as she whispered under her breath with a sinister twinkle in her eye, "Celebrate while you can...this battle is far from over."_

* * *

As their Digimon battle continued, Mia asked Emma as a playful and teasing smirk formed on her lips, "So, are you ready to surrender, or do you want to be punished some more?"

Emma laughed as she told Mia with a menacing smile etched on her lips, "I must admit, that you're a pretty decent Digimon card game player, for a newcomer. However, I'm about to make you eat those words."

Mia and Salamon prepared themselves for whatever Emma was about to throw at them, but in all honesty, they were a little anxious and worried about what Digimon card she was going to play next...and they had every right to be.

As soon as she swiped the Digimon card through her Digivice, Emma called out, "Champion Level: Digivolution Card...Activate."

Mia and Salamon gasped in shock and surprise as they cried out in unison, "Digivolution."

A confused and bewildered expression formed on Amy's face as she asked Lalamon with curiosity in her voice, "What's digivolution?"

Lalamon's body shivered and trembled as she said to Amy in a soft melancholy voice, "...You're about to find out."

Suddenly, a flash of red lights and data streams surrounded Floramon's body as she called out, "Floramon, digivolve to," and as soon as the lights and data streams disappeared...a new Digimon stood in Floramon's place.

The Digimon had a brown bird shaped body, a white skull-like face, and two large bird talons...then she called out, "Kiwimon."

Surprised by the appearance of the new Digimon, Amy asked as she began to check the academy grounds, "Hey, where did Floramon go?"

"That new Digimon is Floramon," Lalamon told Amy with a bit of sadness in her voice, "Emma used that Digimon card to digivolve her Digimon partner."

"But," Amy asked as she continued to stare at Kiwimon, "What is digivolution?"

"Humph, just like a newcomer to not know what digivolution is," Emma explained with a cruel smile on her lips, "In case you didn't know, Digimon can transform into more powerful and stronger Digimon...this process is called digivolution."

Mia interrupted Emma's explanation as she added, "The cycle of digivolution is as followed: the first level is in-training, second is rookie, third is champion, fourth is ultimate, and fifth is the strongest form...mega."

A ferocious chuckle passed through Emma's lips as she said to Kiwimon, "Enough lecturing. Crush those two wannabes, Kiwimon," then she viciously added, "And show them no mercy."

Kiwimon called out with an even crueler smile on her lips than Emma's, "With pleasure, Pummel Peck," and she shot mini Kiwimon's at Salamon, who was hit by the attack and sent skidding across the battlefield.

"Salamon," Mia asked Salamon with worry in her voice as she watched her Digimon partner struggle to recover from Kiwimon's Pummel Peck attack, "Are you ok?"

As Salamon tried to regain her strength, her legs gave way and she whimpered as she fell to the ground, "Kiwimon's attack was so strong, I don't think I can survive another attack like that."

_Salamon's right_, thought Mia as she gritted her teeth in frustration, _Champion level Digimon are stronger than Rookie level Digimon, so she doesn't stand a chance...unless_.

"Give up already," Emma told Mia as a mocking laugh passed through her lips, "It's obvious that you're way out of your league here. So why don't you and your Digimon partner do us a favor, and surrender."

Mia's lips slowly formed into a confident smile as she said to Emma, "There's no need to surrender...because I have a Digimon card that will help me and Salamon win this Digimon battle."

"Oh please," Emma scoffed at Mia, "You shouldn't say things that aren't true. It's impossible for that puny mutt of a Digimon to match the power of my all powerful Kiwimon."

"Nothing is impossible. All I have to do is use a Digimon card that will help Salamon gain the same power...as Kiwimon," Mia told Emma with a sagacious smirk forming on her lips while holding up a single Digimon card.

"W-W-Wait," Emma and Kiwimon gasped in shock and surprise as they replied in unison, "It can't be."

However, they were interrupted when Mia called out as she swiped the Digimon card through her Digivice, "Champion Level: Digivolution Card...Activate."

Suddenly, a flash of pink lights and data streams surrounded Salamon's body as she called out, "Salamon, digivolve to," and as soon as the lights and data streams disappeared...a new Digimon stood in Salamon's place.

The Digimon had a white cat shaped body, blue eyes, purple fur tips on her ears and tail which also held a golden holy ring around it, and yellow and red paws...then she called out, "Gatomon."

"Wow, look at that," Lalamon cried out with a jovial tone in her voice as she stared at Gatomon, "Salamon digivolved into her Champion form...Gatomon."

"Amazing is right," said Amy as a sheepish giggle passed through her lips, "Although its strange, considering the fact that Salamon had the appearance of a puppy, and now as a Gatomon she has the appearance of a cat."

"IMPOSSIBLE," Emma bellowed as she asked Mia while pointing a finger at her, "I didn't think a newcomer was capable of possessing a Digivolution card. Where did you get a rare card like that?"

Mia stayed silent as she heard Emma's question, but after a while, she said to her with a smile etched on her lips, "Didn't I tell you that nothing is impossible. Anyway, instead of asking questions...you should pay attention to the Digimon battle."

Gatomon called out as she charged towards Kiwimon, "Lightning Paw," and she used her long claws to attack Kiwimon, causing her to skid across the battlefield...but unlike last time, she didn't stand back up, and instead de-digivolved back into Floramon.

Silence filled the air, until Mia bowed her head down and whispered under her breath, "That's enough, its pretty clear that the winner of this Digimon battle...has been decided."

Emma fell to her knees in defeat, and furiously growled as she asked Mia, "This can't be happening...WHY DID I LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU?"

As she heard those words come out of Emma's mouth, Mia gasped in utter shock as she fell into a state of sadness and depression.

_Flashback_

_After winning the tournament, Mia walked down the hallways of her school, receiving words of congratulations from the other students. _

_As she walked to her classroom, Mia came face to face with none other than her best friend...Lori._

_"Lori," Mia called out to Lori as she ran towards her friend in a joyous mood, she was glad to see her since she didn't get a chance to meet her after the tournament. _

_However, when Mia walked up to Lori, she was met by a cold distant glare as she asked her with anger in her voice, "Why did you have to enter that tournament...WHY DID I LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU?" _

_End of Flashback_

And that was the last time she and Lori saw each other...the very last time.

"Mia," a voice called out to Mia, as she looked up to see Gatomon smiling at her, "We did it, we won our first Digimon battle."

Suppressing all her sadness and pain, Mia smiled proudly at Gatomon as she told her, "Yes, and its all thanks to you, Gatomon."

"Mia and Gatomon really are perfect for each other," Lalamon cried out in her sing song voice, "It truly was an awe inspiring Digimon battle."

"Too bad some people don't think so," Amy mumbled under her breath as she watched Emma and Floramon stomp over to where Mia and Gatomon were.

Emma angrily barked at Mia, "Listen you, I refuse to believe that I was defeated by a newcomer like you."

Mia grew silent once more, and finally told Emma the very thing that she wanted to tell Lori on the day when she defeated her in that Digimon card game tournament, "No, you listen to me. If you're going to let one lousy loss in a Digimon battle get the better of you...then you're not worthy of calling yourself a true Digimon Tamer."

As Mia began to walk away from Emma, with Gatomon following behind her, she reached out to grab a hold of her as she yelled out, "What did you say to me, you little-?"

"That will be quite enough," a voice called out to Mia, Emma, Amy, and their Digimon partners.

_**That's the end of the seventh chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Acade**__**my." Merry Christmas! Wow, this is the seventh time I updated in an earlier time...I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, I've decided to take a winter break after Christmas, so I'll probably be updating my stories a little later than I expected. However, I didn't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I decided to write another updated story as a Christmas present to you guys...and hopefully it will be out before Christmas. The Digimon battle has been decided, with Mia and Salamon coming out as the winners, thanks to a Digimon card that helped her digivolve into Gatomon. And despite Floramon also digivolving into Kiwimon, she and Emma were still unable to defeat Mia and Gatomon. Now that the Digimon battle has come to an end, who is this mysterious person calling out to Mia and the gang? Will it be a friend or foes? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	8. The Mysterious Figure Revealed

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers; I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update...since I've spent Christmas with my family and decided to take a small winter break. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the seventh chapter, as Mia's secret was revealed of why she mistreated Salamon; she realized the error of her ways and rushed to meet her Digimon partner before she went into battle with Emma and Floramon. Fortunately, Mia makes it on time to the Digimon battle and makes amends with Salamon; repairing their friendship and partnership. And now the Digimon battle has come to an end, with Mia and Salamon being the victors of the battle. Now there's another person joining Mia and the gang...the mysterious figure. Who is this mysterious figure? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 8: The Mysterious Figure Revealed**_**_~*_ **

_Emma angrily barked at Mia, "Listen you, I refuse to believe that I was defeated by a newcomer."_

_Mia grew silent once more, and finally told Emma the very thing that she wanted to tell Lori...on that day when she defeated her in that Digimon card game, "No you listen to me, if your gonna let one lousy loss in a Digimon battle get the better of you...then your not worthy of calling yourself a true Digimon Tamer."_

_As Mia began to walk away from Emma, with Gatomon following behind her, she furiously reached out to grab her as she madly yelled, "What did you say to me, you little-."_

_"That will be quite enough," a voice called out to Mia, Emma, Amy, and their Digimon partners._

* * *

Mia, Amy, Emma, and their Digimon partners turned their attention to the owner of the voice; however, they didn't see anybody.

"Who's out there," Mia asked as she tried to figure out where the voice came from?

"I warn you," Emma threatened the owner of the voice as she looked around the academy grounds, "Being out in the Digimon Academy grounds at night is against the rules, if you don't come out of hiding you're going to be in serious trouble."

Suddenly, the mysterious figure appeared out of the shadows and said, "Please, your one to talk...Emma."

Once the figure came out from the shadows, Mia, Amy, Emma, Gatomon, Floramon, and Lalamon were taken by surprise...the mysterious figure was a boy.

The boy had silvery white hair that went up to his shoulders and misty grey eyes; then he told Emma while crossing his arms, "You should know better then to break academy rules, you're starting to give us Digimon Tamers a bad name."

Emma gasped and she angrily growled at the boy, "Aiden, I should've known you'd be out here...sneaking around like the rat you are."

"A cute rat," Amy added as she began to blush the moment she saw the boy, which was named Aiden, coming out from the shadows.

"Listen," Aiden told Mia and Amy as he turned his attention to them, obviously ignoring Emma's rudeness, "Since you two are newcomers I'll let you off with a warning; students aren't suppose to be out in the Digimon Academy grounds at night."

"If students aren't suppose to be out here at night, then why are you here," Mia asked Aiden curiously?

"Because we are on nighttime duty," another voice said, as something hopped onto Aiden's left shoulder, "We scout the grounds in case students happen to disobey the rules."

Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Lalamon were surprised to see that the thing that hopped onto Aiden's shoulder was a Digimon; with a purplish body, green eyes, red glove-like hands, and a red bandanna around his neck.

"Well what do you know," Gatomon said as she stared at the new Digimon that just arrived, "Its an Impmon."

"Thanks for the update...toots," Impmon told Gatomon with a smooth smile as he winked at her.

"Oh my," Lalamon squealed as she began to blush like Amy, but Gatomon grimaced at Impmon's comment and raced to hide behind Mia.

"Calm down, Romeo," Aiden said to Impmon with a sigh, "We came here to escort these students back to the Digimon Academy, not to pick up chicks."

Impmon groaned in disappointment as he told Aiden, "For being my Digimon Tamer, you sure know how to ruin my fun."

Aiden argued back as he said to Impmon, "And for being my Digimon partner, you sure have a twisted little mind."

Impmon laughed as he told Aiden, "Hey, hey, hey, cheap shot; you know that pulling pranks and being mischievous is in my nature; so get off my case already."

"Whatever," Aiden said to Impmon as he rolled his eyes, then he turned his attention back to Mia, Amy, and their Digimon and told them, "As I mentioned before, since you two are newcomers I'll keep quiet about what happened here," then he turned to Emma and told her with an angry frown, "We'll discuss your behavior later."

Emma just humphed at Aiden's words, then she began to head back to the Digimon Academy; with Floramon following behind her.

Suddenly, a flash of pink lights surrounded Gatomon's body; and after the light disappeared, Salamon appeared before Mia, Amy, Lalamon, Aiden, and Impmon.

"Hey," Amy asked as she was surprised to see Salamon again, "What happened to Gatomon?"

Mia smiled and explained to Amy as she picked Salamon up, "When a Digimon uses up all their energy in battle, they return to their previous form; in Gatomon's case, she turned back into Salamon."

Feeling exhausted from the Digimon battle, Salamon yawned and soon fell asleep in Mia's arms.

"Let's go back to our dorm," Mia told Amy as she began to head back to the Digimon Academy, with Amy and Lalamon following behind her.

"Hey, the girl with the Salamon," Aiden called out to Mia before she returned to the Digimon Academy.

Mia turned her attention to Aiden, and asked him with a confused expression on her face, "Um, in case you're wondering my name is Mia; now what can I do for you?"

"Oh, before you tell Mia anything," Amy cried out to Aiden as she tried to calm the redness in her cheeks, "My name's Amy."

"It's nice to meet you two," Aiden said to Mia and Amy, then as he began to disappear into the shadows once more; he told Mia with a beaming smile, "By the way, nice battling out there."

"For a newcomer you sure can battle, I can't wait to battle you myself," Impmon added with a sly smile, "I'm sure it will be worth my while," and with that, Aiden and Impmon disappeared.

Mia blushed at Aiden and Impmon's words, and at that moment, she was glad to have met another friendly person and Digimon at the academy...she couldn't wait to attend her first day at the Digimon Academy.

_**That's the end of the eighth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." I hope all of you had a great Christmas like I did. Wow, this is the eighth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, I've decided to take a winter break after Christmas; so I'll probably be updating my stories a little later than I expected. However, I didn't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I decided to write another updated story. The Digimon battle has been decided, with Mia and Salamon coming out as the winners; thanks to a Digimon card that helped her digivolve into Gatomon. Now that the battle has come to an end, Mia and Amy meet the mysterious figure, a Digimon Tamer named Aiden; and his Digimon partner, Impmon. With all the exciting things that happened, you can be sure that Mia is gonna have a great first day at the Digimon Academy. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	9. The First Day at the Digimon Academy

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update...since I've spent Christmas with my family and decided to take a small winter break. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the eighth chapter, the Digimon battle has come to an end, with Mia and Salamon being the victors of the battle. Now there's another person joining Mia and the gang, the mysterious figure; who happened to be a Digimon Tamer named Aiden, who's Digimon partner is an Impmon. Now that Mia has gone through her first Digimon battle, we go to her first day...at the Digimon Academy. Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 9: The First Day at the Digimon Academy**_**_~*_ **

_"It's nice to meet you two," Aiden said to Mia and Amy, then as he began to disappear into the shadows once more; he told Mia with a beaming smile, "By the way, nice battling out there."_

_"For a newcomer you sure can battle, I can't wait to battle you myself," Impmon added with a sly smile, "I'm sure it will be worth my while," and with that, Aiden and Impmon disappeared._

_Mia blushed at Aiden and Impmon's words, and at that moment, she was glad to have met another friendly person and Digimon at the academy...she couldn't wait to attend her first day at the Digimon_ _Academy._

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The alarm clock went off in Mia and Amy's dorm, waking both Digimon Trainers up; along with their Digimon partners Salamon and Lalamon.

"I know that I'm excited about my first day at the Digimon Academy," Mia groaned sleepily as she began to rub the drowsiness out of her eyes, "But do we have to get up so early in the morning?"

Amy yawned and said to Mia as she stretched her arms, "Look at the bright side, the sooner we get our classes over with; the sooner we can come back here and sleep."

"Ha," Mia happily cried with a burst of energy as she hopped out of bed, "That's not the bright side, the bright side is that we enjoy what today has to offer...and that means spending our first day in the Digimon Academy."

As Amy watched Mia head into their dorm bathroom to get ready, she asked herself with a sheepish smile, "I wonder where Mia gets all that energy from?"

Once they were ready for the day, Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon were instructed, by Prof. Lester, to head to the cafeteria for a nutritious breakfast; before starting their first class at the academy.

When they got to the cafeteria, Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon were surprised to see that almost the entire academy was present in the cafeteria; the place was huge, with hundreds of tables, thousands of silverware, and many rows of tables filled with delicious food.

"Wow," Mia said with a bright smile as she watched the many academy students eating, talking, or playing a friendly game of Digimon cards in the cafeteria, "If this is a cafeteria, imagine what the classrooms must look like."

After waiting in line for a few minutes, Mia and Amy started piling their plates with delicious food; pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes, fruit, and lastly, they filled two cups with orange juice.

While balancing their plates of food and cups of orange juice, Mia and Amy tried to find a place to sit down; but the entire cafeteria was packed with so many students that it was hard to find a single empty table.

"We better find a table soon," Amy whined as her hand, which carried her food, began to shake, "My arm is getting tired from carrying this-."

All of a sudden, someone put their leg out and tripped Amy; causing her to fall forwards, along with her plate of food.

In an attempt to save her friend, Mia placed her plate of food on top of Salamon's head and caught Amy in her arms; her food, however, splattered all over the floor.

"Are you ok, Amy," Mia asked Amy as she immediately went to retrieve her plate of food from Salamon's head, who was trying desperately not to let the plate fall?

"Y-y-yes, I think so," Amy replied to Mia as she tried to figure out what tripped her, "What did I trip on?"

"I'd give you a guess, but something tells me you'd get it wrong," said an all too familiar voice.

Mia angrily looked up and growled as she came face to face with the owner of that voice, "Emma."

Emma smirked as she said to Mia, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my newcomer friend."

"Yeah, some friend you are," Amy told Emma with sarcasm in her voice; she should've known that Emma was the one who tripped her.

"And how are my little friends," Floramon asked Salamon and Lalamon with a fake giggle?

"Your no friend of mine," Salamon angrily barked at Floramon.

"Or mine," Lalamon angrily added, she was furious with Emma for tripping her Digimon Trainer, Amy.

"Mind your tongue, you're causing a scene," Emma told Mia, as she saw that the cruel Tamer was right; the students in the cafeteria were looking in their direction with shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

Emma stood up from her seat, and said to Mia and Amy with a sinister chuckle as she began to leave, "See you two losers in class...that is if you can recover from this embarrassing moment," and with Floramon following behind, the two left the cafeteria.

_Emma's just doing this because I defeated her in our Digimon battle_, Mia thought as the furiousness consumed her heart, _Well two can play at that game...see you in class, Emma_.

"I can't believe that Emma chick," Impmon growled angrily as he watched the scene between Mia, Amy, and Emma along with Aiden, who was sitting not that far away.

Aiden finished off the last bit of food on his plate, and told Impmon with a smile, "Wow, for once you said something reasonable; of course you're right, that whole tripping routine was so childish."

"I'm not talking about that," Impmon yelled furiously as the fire of anger began to burn in his eyes, "Pulling pranks and making mischief is my thing, and that whole tripping gag is the lowest trick in the book; my sense of pride as a prankster has been violated by a mere tripping joke."

As Impmon began to cry hysterically, Aiden sighed and said to him, "You really need to find yourself a new hobby or something."

After the scene in the cafeteria, Mia, Amy, the other new coming students, and their Digimon partners followed Prof. Lester to the place where their first class will be held; namely his own classroom.

Once Prof. Lester opened the doors to his classroom, Mia, Amy, and the other new coming students saw that other students from the academy and their Digimon partners were already inside; including Emma, Floramon, Aiden, and Impmon.

"Alright students," Prof. Lester told Mia, Amy, and their fellow classmates, "Please take a seat so we can get started with the lesson."

"And try not to trip on the way," Emma added with a snicker; the rest of the students, except for the new coming students and Aiden, snickered along.

While taking their seats, Amy blushed from embarrassment as Mia tried to contain a calm disposition; yet she couldn't stop her hands from clenching into fists.

As soon as everyone was seated, Prof. Lester cleared his throat and explained to the students, "Hello everyone, my name is Prof. Lester; and I'll be teaching you the basic rules and strategies to use when you participate in a Digimon battle."

Prof. Lester turned his attention to the Digimon Tamers, and told them, "I know you students already have the knowledge of what to do in a Digimon battle, so why don't you let the Digimon Trainers try and answer a few questions about Digimon battles for a change."

When the Digimon Tamers nodded their heads in agreement to what Prof. Lester asked of them, Emma quietly whispered with smirk, "Prof. Lester is better off questioning preschoolers."

Even though Emma spoke in a whisper, Mia knew exactly what she was probably saying under her breath; and thought with a cunning smile, _Just wait and see what I can do...then maybe you'll think twice about bullying my friend_.

Prof. Lester explained to Mia, Amy, and the new coming students, "You students may be Digimon Trainers now, but if you continue to mature in your studies and Digimon battles you might rise through the ranks and become Digimon Tamers like your fellow classmates."

_Not to mention if you have an insane of amount of luck_, thought Emma cruelly.

"Now," Prof. Lester asked Mia, Amy, and the new coming students, "I think I'll start things off by asking you newcomers a question, and here it is. I'll use the three main Digimon card types; Attack, Defense, and Speed, which card would be strongest against an Attack card?"

Silence filled the classroom, none of the new coming students, including Amy, seemed to know the answer; and that only brought happiness to Emma.

"Hmmmm," said Emma out loud, so that the entire classroom can hear her, "These newcomers make preschoolers look like geniuses."

Before the other Digimon Tamers, aside from Aiden, can laugh at the newcomers, including Amy, Mia cleared her throat and explained to Prof. Lester, "Attack cards can be beaten by both Defense and Speed cards. If you use an Attack card against a Defense card, the defense must be strong enough to endure the attack. If you use an Attack card against a Speed card, the speed must be fast enough to avoid the attack."

After Mia gave a clear answer to Prof. Lester's question, he, along with Amy, Aiden, the rest of the class, and their Digimon partners began to applaud her; all except Emma and Floramon of course.

"Excellent," Prof. Lester told Mia with a beaming smile, "Miss Mia, you answered that question like a professional; you'll make a great Digimon Tamer someday I'm sure of it."

Mia turned her attention to Emma, and asked her while sticking her tongue out, "How does it feel to be schooled by a preschooler?"

Emma was enraged by Mia and thought as she gritted her teeth, _She gets one lousy question right and acts like she's the queen of Digimon Academy, I will not tolerate this any longer...I'll get rid of this newcomer nuisance if it's the last thing I do_.

_**That's the end of the ninth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." I hope all of you had a great Christmas like I did. Wow, this is the ninth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is coming up soon which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. With the Digimon battle's final conclusion, and meeting the mysterious figure, a Digimon Tamer named Aiden; and his Digimon partner, Impmon...Mia's first day at the Digimon Academy has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. With a jealous Emma seeking revenge on Mia due to losing to her in the Digimon battle, how is she planning to get rid of Mia once and for all? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	10. Practice Battle vs Aiden (Part 1)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. Happy New Year, another year gone and another new year to treasure. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the ninth chapter, Mia has gone through her first day at the Digimon Academy; which has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. With a jealous Emma seeking revenge on Mia due to losing to her in their previous Digimon battle, how is she planning to get rid of Mia once and for all? Will it have anything to do with the practice battle class that they have later on? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 10: The Practice Battle; Mia and Salamon vs Aiden and Impmon (Part 1)**_**_~*_ **

_Before the other Digimon Tamers, aside from Aiden, can laugh and the newcomers, including Amy, can be filled with pain and embarrassment, Mia cleared her throat and explained to Prof. Lester, "Attack cards can be beaten by both Defense and Speed cards. If you use an Attack card against a Defense card, the defense must be strong enough to endure the attack. If you use an Attack card against a Speed card, the speed must be fast enough to avoid the attack."_

_After Mia gave a clear answer to Prof. Lester's question, he, along with Amy, Aiden, the rest of the class, and their Digimon partners began to applaud her; all except Emma and Floramon of course._

_"Excellent," Prof. Lester told Mia with a beaming smile, "Miss Mia, you answered that question like a professional; you'll make a great Digimon Tamer someday I'm sure of it."_

_Mia turned her attention to Emma, and asked her while sticking her tongue out, "How does it feel to be schooled by a preschooler?"_

_Emma was enraged by Mia and thought as she gritted her teeth, She gets one lousy question right and acts like she's the queen of Digimon Academy, I will not tolerate this any longer...I'll get rid of this newcomer nuisance if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

After the many incidents that happened that day, Prof. Lester's class went by smoothly from that moment on; with him teaching the students about the different Digimon cards, attack, defense, speed, and any other cards that would help them in a Digimon battle.

Two hours went by, until Prof. Lester told Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon partners, "Alright class, let's end the lesson here; I'll be escorting you to your next class...the Digimon practice battle class with Prof. Reina."

The Tamer students and their Digimon partners began to cheer with excitement, even the Trainer students began to happily chat amongst themselves.

"Wow, did Prof. Lester say Reina," a female Trainer squealed, "Prof. Reina is my idol, her Digimon battling skills are said to be as powerful as the Digimon heroes from the past."

"I heard that Prof. Reina's beauty surpasses that of the female Digimon heroes," one boy Trainer whispered to another boy Trainer.

"What," the boy Trainer replied as he began to blush, "Prof. Reina is as beautiful as Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Rika, Zoey, and Yoshino."

As the chatter in the classroom continued, Amy looked on in confusion as she asked Mia, "Who are the Digimon heroes?"

Mia gasped in utter shock and surprise as she explained to Amy, "What, you don't know who the Digimon heroes are; they were kids who used their Digimon partners to save the world from evil Digimon. In fact, this Digimon Academy was built in their honor."

"Oh," Amy whispered as she blushed from embarrassment, "That explains things."

"Come along class, it's time to head to the gymnasium," Prof. Lester told Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon partners, who eagerly followed him to their next class.

The gymnasium was enormous, with wooden bleachers, a score board, and a giant battlefield where students can battle against other students in a Digimon battle.

As Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon partners walked into the gymnasium, a motherly voice said, "Good evening students, welcome to the Digimon practice battle class."

Mia, Amy, and the other students turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to belong to a beautiful woman; with dark green hair tied into a tight bun, peach colored skin, and light brown eyes.

The woman explained to Mia, Amy, and the other students (most of the boys were blushing and drooling when they saw her,) with a warm smile, "My name is Prof. Reina, and I'll be teaching you about Digimon battles. In this class you'll be facing off against your fellow classmates in a Digimon practice battle; you can use any cards you like, except for cards that can cause your Digimon partner to digivolve into their next form."

Prof. Reina pulled out a basket, and explained to Mia, Amy, and the other students, "Inside this basket are the names of the students in this class, the two students whose names that I pull out; will take the battlefield and start battling each other. Each Digimon battle will last for five minutes, whichever Digimon is standing until the time runs out will be declared the winner."

Before Prof. Reina could reach into the basket to pick out two names, she turned her attention to the Tamers and said to them, "Listen, I'm only letting you battle the Trainers because I think they'll learn something from you; so if your opponent happens to be a Trainer...make sure you aren't too hard on them."

The Tamers nodded their heads in an agreement to what Prof. Reina said, but Emma thought with a wicked smirk, _Please, if my opponent happens to be that sorry excuse for a Digimon Trainer, I'll make it a battle she'll never forget...and this time, there will be no mercy_.

The moment Prof. Reina pulled the first two names out of the basket, the class began; with so many amazing Digimon battles being fought. Whether they were Trainer vs Trainer, Tamer vs Tamer, or Trainer vs Tamer, everyone was filled with happiness and excitement as they watched each Digimon battle.

At least ten Digimon battles were over and done with, until Prof. Reina pulled out two other names and announced, "The next two battlers are...Mia and Aiden."

_**That's the end of the tenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." I know it isn't the new year yet, but still, Happy New Year! Wow, this is the tenth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is coming up soon which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. With the Digimon battle's final conclusion, and meeting the mysterious figure, a Digimon Tamer named Aiden; and his Digimon partner, Impmon...Mia's first day at the Digimon Academy has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. The excitement only gets bigger when Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon partners start their first Digimon practice battle class...with Mia and Salamon facing off against Aiden and Impmon. After winning her Digimon battle against Emma, will Mia be able to win against Aiden? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	11. Practice Battle vs Aiden (Part 2)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. Happy New Year, another year gone and another new year to treasure. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the tenth chapter, Mia has gone through her first day at the Digimon Academy; which has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. The excitement only gets bigger when Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon partners start their first Digimon practice battle class...with Mia and Salamon facing off against Aiden and Impmon. After winning her Digimon battle against Emma, will Mia be able to win against Aiden? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 11: The Practice Battle; Mia and Salamon vs Aiden and Impmon (Part 2)**_**_~*_ **

_The moment Prof. Reina pulled the first two names out of the basket, the class began; with so many amazing Digimon battles being fought. Whether they were Trainer vs Trainer, Tamer vs Tamer, or Trainer vs Tamer, everyone was filled with happiness and excitement as they watched each Digimon battle._

_At least ten Digimon battles were over and done with, until Prof. Reina pulled out two other names and announced, "The next two battlers are...Mia and Aiden."_

* * *

After Prof. Reina announced the next two battlers, the entire class buzzed in an uproar of conversations.

"Please, this Digimon battle is already decided," a Tamer boy told a group of other Tamer boys and girls, "Its no contest, Aiden's definately going to win; he's the best of the best in our Tamer class."

"Hold on," a Tamer girl replied, "Remember how fast and non hesitant that Trainer girl was when she answered Prof. Lester's question, if she can do that, then maybe she shouldn't be taken too lightly either."

As Mia and Aiden, along with their Salamon and Impmon, took their places on the practice battlefield; Amy looked upon her friend in worry and asked Lalamon with concern in her voice, "I hope Mia will be ok out there?"

"There's nothing to fear," Lalamon happily said to Amy, "After all, Mia and Salamon did send Emma and Floramon packing in their Digimon battle, so I'm sure they'll do their best in this battle."

Amy nodded her head slowly, and told Lalamon with a smile, "Thanks Lalamon, you're probably right, Mia and Salamon will be just fine."

_Don't be too sure you foolish girl_, Emma thought with a dastardly smirk as she listened to Amy and Lalamon's conversation, _As much as I hate to admit it, Aiden is one of the best Digimon battlers in the Digimon Academy; so after he defeats your pathetic friend Mia, and causes her and that puny pup to fall flat on their faces...I'll have to thank him for being my guinea pig and humiliating that sorry excuse for a Trainer_.

Once she got to her side of the battlefield, Mia smiled at Aiden and said to him, "I never would have thought that I'd be fighting you in a Digimon battle."

Aiden smiled back at Mia as he told her, "The truth is, after I witnessed your battling skills in your last Digimon battle, I've been wanting to have a battle with you."

"But this time," Impmon said with a sly smirk as he winked at Salamon, "When we win, my dear little Salamon is gonna have to accept a date with me."

Salamon grimaced in disgust as she told Impmon, "Eww, sorry Impmon, but I don't date Digimon that are not my type."

"Ouch, that remark kind of hurt my feelings," Impmon sarcastically cried out as he gave Aiden the thumbs up, "Its not in my nature to lay a hand on a lady, but I'll make an exception...because Salamon broke my heart in two."

"Tough luck Casanova, but enough talking; let's get this battle started," Aiden called out as he swiped a Digimon card through his Digivice, "Accelerating Speed Card Activate."

Impmon called out as he created flames of darkness in his hands, "Badda-Boom," and then he threw them at Salamon in a rapid pace, due to the effect of Aiden's Speed Card.

Impmon's attack was so fast, that Mia was unable to swipe a card through her Digivice on time; thus, Salamon received hits from every flame that was thrown at her.

"Oh no, Salamon," Mia asked Salamon worriedly as she saw her Digimon partner fall from the fatigue she felt when she was hit by Impmon's attack, "Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yeah," Salamon weakly barked at Mia, "But Impmon's attack caught me completely off guard."

_You and me both Salamon_, Mia thought as she gritted her teeth in frustration, _Aiden pulled that move off so quickly and perfectly that I didn't stand a chance against it, using the Accelerating Speed Card to increase the speed of his Digimon's attack was ingenious_.

"Not bad, Aiden," Mia called out as she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice, "But if thats suppose to scare me, you're wrong; Power Boost Attack Card Activate."

Salamon called out as she began to charge towards Impmon at full speed, "Sledge Crash."

"Maybe this'll scare you," Aiden called out as he swiped a Digimon card through his Digivice, "Rookie Level Digimon Attack: Demidevimon's Bat Flutter Activate."

As Salamon was charging towards him, a dark aura surrounded Impmon's body; and then a pair of bat wings grew out of his back, causing him to take flight and dodge Salamon's attack.

"No way," Mia cried out in utter shock and surprise as she watched Impmon fly into the air.

"Hey, no fair," Salamon whined as Impmon began to circle around her, trying to find the perfect angle for his attack.

"All's fair in love and war, my darling Salamon," Impmon told Salamon with a playful sinister chuckle, "And from the looks of it...you lost this war," and he dove towards Salamon in order to strike her down with Demidevimon's Bat Flutter attack.

_**That's the end of the eleventh chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." Wow, this is the eleventh time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Mia's first day at the Digimon Academy has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. However, in the Digimon practice battle class, Mia and Salamon are struggling against their opponents; Aiden and Impmon. Will Mia and Salamon be able to regroup and come up with a plan to counter Aiden and Impmon's attacks? Or has Mia finally met her match? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	12. Practice Battle vs Aiden (Part 3)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started; I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. In the eleventh chapter, Mia has gone through her first day at the Digimon Academy; which has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. The excitement only gets bigger when Mia, Amy, the other students, and their Digimon partners start their first Digimon practice battle class...with Mia and Salamon facing off against Aiden and Impmon. However, in the Digimon practice battle, Mia and Salamon are struggling against their opponents. Will Mia and Salamon be able to regroup and come up with a plan to counter Aiden and Impmon's attacks? Or has Mia finally met her match? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 12: The Practice Battle; Mia and Salamon vs Aiden and Impmon (Part 3)**_**_~*_ **

_"Maybe this'll scare you," Aiden called out as he swiped a Digimon card through his Digivice, "Rookie Level Digimon Attack: Demidevimon's Bat Flutter Activate."_

_As Salamon was charging towards him, a dark aura surrounded Impmon's body; and then a pair of bat wings grew out of his back, causing him to take flight and dodge Salamon's attack._

_"No way," Mia cried out in utter shock and surprise as she watched Impmon fly into the air._

_"Hey, no fair," Salamon whined as Impmon began to circle around her, trying to find the perfect angle for his attack._

_"All's fair in love and war, my darling Salamon," Impmon told Salamon with a playful sinister chuckle, "And from the looks of it...you lost this war," and he dove towards Salamon in order to strike her down with Demidevimon's Bat Flutter attack. _

* * *

During Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle, Amy continued to watch in worry as she saw that her friend was struggling against the Tamer student's clever battling tactics, and sadly whispered under her breath, "Poor Mia, she and Salamon are getting creamed out there."

_Hee, hee, hee, this is better then going to the movies_, Emma thought with a wicked giggle as she gleefully watched Mia succumb to Aiden's battling power, _Although I wish I had a bag of popcorn, somehow, watching a weak Trainer and her Digimon partner lose in a Digimon battle is making me hungry_.

As Impmon dove towards Salamon, due to his Demidevimon's Bat Flutter attack, Mia came up with a plan and called out with a clever smile as she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice, "Rookie Level Digimon Attack: Kudamon's Blinding Ray Activate."

Impmon retreated from his dive and climbed back into the air in order to avoid the attack, however, the moment Mia called out her next move; a single golden earring was placed on Salamon's right ear.

"Huh," Aiden asked in confusion as he turned his attention to the golden earring on Salamon's ear, "A single earring, is that it?"

Impmon cracked up in humorous laughter as he chuckled while pointing at Salamon's earring, "Mia went through all that trouble just to place a piece of jewelry on Salamon's ear," he stopped laughing for a minute as he told Salamon with a wink, "Although it does make you look even prettier, my sweet Salamon."

"Eek," Salamon angrily barked at Mia, "Hey, why did you give me something as worthless as an earring, I'm trying to defeat Impmon not impress him?"

Mia sly smiled and told Salamon, "Then why don't you take a good look at your opponent, and wait for his next attack."

"Huh," Salamon said with a confused expression on her face as she slowly turned her attention to Impmon, "Alright, I may not be sure what the purpose of this earring is," then she felt the determination burn inside her heart as she whispered to herself, "But I'll put my trust in Mia."

All of a sudden, the earring began to glow; until a blinding golden light flashed in Aiden and Impmon's direction.

"Arghhhhhhh," Aiden cried out as he tried to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy," Impmon screeched as he tried to shield his eyes from the light as well, "Where did this light come from?"

As soon as the blinding light disappeared, Aiden, Salamon, the other students, and their Digimon partners looked utterly astonished at what was happening before their eyes.

After the light disappeared, Impmon began to fly crazily around the battlefield while painfully crying out, "My eyes, my eyes, my eyes, I can't see a thing."

Everyone turned their attention to Mia, who explained with a smile, "The Digimon card that I used is called Kudamon's Blinding Ray for a reason, because the earring on Salamon's ear emitted a light that can blind the opponent we're facing."

"Yo, what's up with that; not only is that wack, but it's also no fair," Impmon whined as he tried to rub the blindness out of his eyes, which proved to be useless.

"All's fair in love and war," Salamon told Impmon in a teasing giggly voice, "So not only do you have bat wings, but now you're blind as a bat."

"That was an incredibly bad pun," Impmon angrily yelled as he desperately tried to recover his eyesight, but to no avail.

"Sorry, but it's time for me to end this Digimon battle," Mia called out as she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice, "Double Power Boost Attack Card Activate."

"Since I can't reach Impmon in the air, I'll just use this attack," Salamon called out as she began to howl in a super-high pitched tone, "Puppy Howling."

Salamon's high pitched howl reached Impmon, and since the sound waves were strengthened by the Double Power Boost card; it caused double the damage to him, and the fatigue from the attack caused Impmon to plunge down from the sky and harshly crash into the ground.

"Impmon," Aiden cried out worriedly as he ran towards his Digimon partner, while Mia and Salamon raced towards him as well.

Aiden asked Impmon as he picked him up and carried him in his arms, "Are you ok, Impmon?"

Impmon slowly opened his eyes, and told Aiden as the effect from Mia's Blinding Ray card wore off; returning his eyesight to normal, "Y-y-yeah, I'm a little disappointed that we lost to a newbie and her cute little puppy; but all in all, I'm feeling great."

"You have no reason to be disappointed," Mia said to Aiden and Impmon with a beaming smile, "Take a look for yourself."

Aiden and Impmon turned their attention to the other Trainer and Tamer students, who were giving Mia, Salamon, Aiden, and Impmon a standing ovation for their Digimon battle; aside from Emma and Floramon that is.

"That Digimon battle was awesome," a Trainer boy cheered, "I can only hope that my battle will be just as good."

"Mia's so lucky to be paired with such an adorable and strong Digimon like Salamon," a Trainer girl cheered, "And even though they lost, I can tell that Aiden and Impmon were equally strong."

"Those four sure did battle to their fullest," a Tamer girl told a Tamer boy as they cheered alongside each other, "Who knew that Mia and Salamon would give Aiden and Impmon a run for their money."

"After seeing an amazing Digimon battle like this," the Tamer boy said to the Tamer girl, "I would've been satisfied if the battle went either way."

"Wow, what do you know," Aiden told Mia with a friendly smile, "It looks like we entertained them with quite a battle."

"Of course, after all I had a very worthy opponent," Mia said to Aiden while returning his smile with a smile of her own, "Thank you for a wonderful battle, Aiden."

Aiden slightly blushed as he told Mia with a sheepish smile, "Thank you too Mia, I really enjoyed having a Digimon battle with you."

"And you did a pretty well done job yourself, Impmon," Salamon told Impmon with a gentle smile as she winked at him.

As Mia and Salamon returned to the stands where the other students were, Impmon grew infatuated by Salamon and replied as he hugged himself, "Hubba, hubba, hubba, Salamon thinks I did a well done job in our Digimon battle, and not only did she wink at me; but during her last attack she mentioned that all was fair in love and war. Which can only mean, that Salamon must be infatuated by me too...I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"

Aiden sighed and whispered under his breath, "I think I need an aspirin," then he followed Mia back to the stands, along with a love struck Impmon.

Once Mia returned to the stands, she received congratulations from Amy, Lalamon, and the rest of the Digimon Trainer students and their Digimon; and while Aiden began to receive his words of kindness from the Tamer students, Emma looked upon Mia in a furious rage as she thought, _I knew that Aiden wasn't man enough to beat that prissy Trainer, well as the good saying goes, if you want to take care of something or in this case someone...then you'll have to do it yourself_.

Following Mia and Aiden's battle, came more and more amazing Digimon battles; until Prof. Reina announced as she picked out two more names, "Alright moving on, the next two battlers are...Nelson and Amy."

_**That's the end of the twelfth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." Wow, this is the twelfth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Mia's first day at the Digimon Academy has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	13. Vs Nelson and Candlemon (Part 1)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started; I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy they are first partnered up with a Digimon. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. With her opponent being the mystic magician, Nelson, Amy's "problem," will be the least of her worries. And who will win this Digimon battle? **__**Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions. **_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series. **_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 13: Amy's First Digimon Battle vs. Nelson and Candlemon (Part 1)**_**_~*_ **

_Once Mia returned to the stands, she received congratulations from Amy, Lalamon, and the rest of the Digimon Trainer students and their Digimon; and while Aiden began to receive his words of kindness from the Tamer students, Emma looked upon Mia in a furious rage as she thought, I knew that Aiden wasn't man enough to beat that prissy Trainer, well as the good saying goes, if you want to take care of something or in this case someone...then you'll have to do it yourself._

_Following Mia and Aiden's battle, came more and more amazing Digimon battles; until Prof. Reina announced as she picked out two more names, "Alright moving on, the next two battlers are...Nelson and Amy."_

* * *

After hearing Prof. Reina announce her name, Amy's eyes widened as she looked upon the battlefield...in worry and fear.

"Wow," Mia squealed happily as she wrapped an arm over Amy's shoulder, "Now I'll be able to watch you fight in a Digimon battle, Amy, and you can be sure that me and Salamon will be cheering for you and Lalamon."

"Yes," Salamon barked as she smiled at Lalamon, "Good luck Lalamon, I'll be rooting for you and Amy."

"Thank you," Lalamon told Mia and Salamon with a determined look on her face, "I'll do my best."

However, Mia, Salamon, and Lalamon were so excited that they failed to notice how scared and worried Amy looked, until she asked Prof. Reina in a mumbly voice, "Um, Prof. Reina, would you mind calling someone else to battle?"

Mia, Salamon, and Lalamon were shocked and surprised by Amy's response, and they soon grew concerned about her... and began to wonder if she was nervous about her upcoming Digimon battle.

"Amy," Mia asked Amy with a hint of worry in her voice, "Are you ok?"

Amy smiled sheepishly at Mia as she asked her, "Y-y-yes, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Because you don't sound so sure of yourself," Salamon told Amy with a wistful frown, "Its as if you don't want to participate in the practice battles."

Before Lalamon could reassure Amy, a deep gloomy voice told her, "Ah yes, I can sense the strong negative energy of resentment and neglect in your aura."

Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to belong to a gloomy looking boy with messy black hair, yellowish gold eyes that were hidden behind glasses, and right beside him was a Digimon that resembled a candle.

"Your aura is filled with resentment and neglect," the gloomy boy told Amy with a creepy smirk, "Those emotions will cause you to lose in our Digimon battle."

Realizing that the gloomy boy was Amy's opponent, Nelson, Lalamon asked him with an angry frown as Amy bowed her head down in silence, "Who do you think you are, you have no right to come over here and mock Amy?"

Nelson chuckled as he explained to Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon, "If you must know, I'm Nelson, the mystic magician who knows all, and my powers are telling me...that Amy will be defeated in our battle."

"A magician, huh," Mia replied as she rolled her eyes, "Please, if this guy is a magician then why doesn't he disappear?"

"The power is all in the cards," Nelson told Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon as he shuffled his Digimon cards in his hands, "And if you deny my mystic powers, then I'll just prove it to you...by winning this Digimon battle."

As Nelson and Candlemon were heading to the battlefield, Salamon's body began to tremble as she cried while climbing into Mia's lap, "That guy gave me the creeps."

"I agree," Mia told Salamon with a beaming smile, "But it looks like Nelson's power...doesn't seem to scare Amy at all."

After her encounter with Nelson, Amy started to head towards the battlefield herself, with Lalamon following behind her.

Once Amy and Nelson were on the battlefield, Prof. Reina announced, "Alright, if both Trainer's are ready...you may begin the Digimon battle."

Nelson smiled a ghostly smirk as he called out while swiping a Digimon card through his Digivice, "Power Boost Attack Card Activate."

Candlemon called out as he fired globs of hot wax at Lalamon, "Melt Wax."

As the globs of wax were heading towards Lalamon, Amy nervously cried out to her, "Lalamon, um, try to use your, um, speed to dodge Candlemon's attack."

Mia, Salamon, Lalamon, Nelson, and the other students were confused by Amy's command, which proved to be useless, since Lalamon received a direct hit from Candlemon's Melt Wax attack.

"Ouch, this wax is so hot," Lalamon whimpered as she felt the pain from the wax, which was scorching her skin as it stuck to her body.

"What was Amy thinking," Salamon asked Mia as she worriedly watched Lalamon suffer from the burning pain of Candlemon's Melt Wax attack, "If she wanted Lalamon to dodge Candlemon's attack, then why didn't she use a Speed Card?"

"Amy," Mia called out to Amy in hopes of encouraging her friend, "Don't let this Nelson guy faze you, you just made one mistake...I know you can pull through and win this battle."

However, the depression of Nelson's words, Lalamon's pain, and putting shame to Mia's encouraging words, caused Amy to snap...because she bellowed in anger and frustration, "HOW CAN I WIN THIS BATTLE...WHEN I HATE DIGIMON?"

_**That's the end of the thirteenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Acade**__**my." Wow, this is the thirteenth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Mia's first day at the Digimon Academy has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. How will the Digimon battle turn out, now that Amy's "problem" has been revealed? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	14. Vs Nelson and Candlemon (Part 2)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started; I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. What reason does Amy have to make her hate Digimon so much? Does it have anything to do with the resentment and neglect that Nelson mentioned? Who will win this Digimon battle? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 14: Amy's First Digimon Battle vs. Nelson and Candlemon (Part 2)~***_

_Mia, Salamon, Lalamon, Nelson, and the other students were confused by Amy's command, which proved to be useless; since Lalamon received a direct hit from Candlemon's Melt Wax attack._

_"Ouch, this wax is so hot," Lalamon whimpered as she felt the pain from the wax; which was burning as it stuck to her body._

_"What was Amy thinking," Salamon asked Mia as she worriedly watched Lalamon suffer from the burning pain of Candlemon's Melt Wax attack, "If she wanted Lalamon to dodge Candlemon's attack, then why didn't she use a Speed Card?"_

_"Amy," Mia called out to Amy, in hopes of encouraging her friend, "Don't let this Nelson guy faze you, you just made one mistake; I know you can pull through and win this battle."_

_However, the depression of Nelson's words, Lalamon's pain, and putting shame to Mia's encouraging words; caused Amy to snap, because she yelled in frustration, "HOW CAN I WIN THIS BATTLE...WHEN I HATE DIGIMON?"_

* * *

Amy's confession of hating Digimon shocked Mia, Salamon, Lalamon, Prof. Reina, Aiden, Impmon, Emma, Floramon, the other students, and their Digimon.

Everyone was shocked and surprised, except for Nelson, who asked Amy with a wicked smirk, "Does your hating of Digimon have anything to do...with the resentment and neglect that I felt in your aura?"

Lowering her head in silence, Amy closed her eyes and began to get lost in her own thoughts, _Yes, it's true; I absolutely can't stand the sight of Digimon...I even hate the sight of Digimon cards_.

"Tell me, young lady," Nelson asked Amy in a mocking voice as he played with a Digimon card that was between his fingers, "What led you to loathe Digimon so much?"

Amy remained silent as she thought while tightly clenching her shaky fists, _My hate for Digimon was not by what...but by who_?

_Flashback _

_Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to help people by becoming a nurse, or maybe a police officer, or even a teacher; so many opportunities out there for me, and yet, my dreams were also beyond my reach...thanks to a certain brother of mine. _

_I come from a very wealthy family, my parents were both lawyers, and my older brother, Kain; who when I was six...was a student at the Digimon Academy. _

_Don't get me wrong, I love my parents and big brother, but I was filled with the resentment of neglect from the way I was treated...from the way they treated me. _

_"Mommy," a younger Amy said to her mother, a beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and working on her make up, before getting interrupted by her daughter, "Look at the picture I drew."_

_Setting aside her tube of lipstick, Amy's mother took the picture from Amy's hands and told her with a gentle smile, "You're a very good artist Amy, this picture is very pretty."_

_Amy giggled as she explained to her mother, "Its a picture of me as a grown up, I'm gonna be a nurse, a police officer, or a teacher; so I can help others."_

_Amy's mother laughed and told Amy as she caressed her cheek, "Those are wonderful jobs my dear, but you're gonna be too busy at the Digimon Academy." _

_"Huh, the Digimon Academy," Amy asked her mother in curiosity, "Are you talking about the school that big brother goes to?" _

_"The very same," Amy's mother explained to Amy as she went back to applying lipstick on her lips, "Once you grow older, you'll be going to the Digimon Academy like Kain; isn't that great...you'll be a Digimon protégé just like your older brother." _

_While her mother was getting ready, Amy slowly walked out of her parents' room and sadly whispered under her breath, "B-b-but I don't wanna be a student at the Digimon Academy."_

_At first, I loved the Digimon game, because Kain was an expert at that, and I enjoyed watching him do the one thing that made him happy; but knowing that I could never be as good as him...made me realize, that being a student at the Digimon Academy was not for me. _

_However, no matter how many times I tried to convince my parents otherwise, they still expected me to attend the Digimon Academy; and become an ace student like her brother...Kain. _

_Her parents always expected her to follow in her brother's footsteps, and not once did they ask her about what she wanted to do in the future...and that was where her resentment and neglect lied. _

_End of Flashback_

"I never had a say in my own destiny," Amy spoke out loud for everyone to hear, especially Mia, Salamon, and Lalamon, "My parents decided for me, and of course, they wanted me to be the Digimon Academy's shining star...like my brother Kain."

After hearing what Amy said, there was an uproar of conversations among the other students.

"No way, Kain," a Digimon Tamer boy said to a Tamer girl, "That awesome Digimon Tamer who attended the Digimon Academy long ago."

The Tamer girl sighed dreamily as she told the Tamer boy, "Kain's strength as a Tamer matched his amazingly good looks."

As she heard the other students praising Kain's excellence as a Digimon Academy student, Amy felt more and more bitter about her situation as a student; and replied in a soft whisper, "Here at the Digimon Academy, Kain is a genius, but as long as I'm here; I'll be nothing...but a joke."

"Poor Amy, what can we do," Salamon asked Mia, but like Amy, she remained silent as she continued to hear her friend speak of her troubles with her parents, brother, and destiny?

While watching Amy fall into a deep depressing state, Nelson smirked in triumph as he said to himself, "This Digimon battle...is mine."

**_That's the end of the fourteenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy." Wow, this is the thirteenth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Mia's first day at the Digimon Academy has gone off to a rocky, yet exciting start. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. The reason as to why Amy doesn't like Digimon comes from her resentment and neglect of her parents, who wanted her to be a student at the Digimon Academy like her older brother Kain...but she never wanted to attend the Digimon Academy. Will Nelson use this neglect and resentment to his advantage in his Digimon battle against Amy? And who will win this Digimon battle? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D_**


	15. Vs Nelson and Candlemon (Part 3)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started; I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. The reason as to why Amy doesn't like Digimon comes from her resentment and neglect of her parents, who wanted her to be a student at the Digimon Academy like her older brother Kain...but she never wanted to attend the Digimon Academy to begin with. Will Nelson use this neglect and resentment to his advantage in his Digimon battle against Amy? Who will win this Digimon battle? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach, Digimon, and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 15: Amy's First Digimon Battle vs. Nelson and Candlemon (Part 3)~***_

_As she heard the other students praising Kain's excellence as a Digimon Academy student, Amy felt more and more bitter about her situation as a student; and replied in a soft whisper, "Here at the Digimon Academy, Kain is a genius, but as long as I'm here; I'll be nothing...but a joke."_

_"Poor Amy, what can we do," Salamon asked Mia, but like Amy, she remained silent as she continued to hear her friend speak of her troubles with her parents, brother, and destiny?_

_While watching Amy fall into a deep depressing state, Nelson smirked in triumph as he said to himself, "This Digimon battle...is mine."_

* * *

As she continued to watch Amy struggle in her Digimon battle against Nelson, Mia finally began to understand what her friend was going through, she many not have the same problem as her...but the feeling of neglect and resentment was what she and Amy had in common. In Mia's case, it was her friend Lori that gave her the resentment and neglect feelings, due to their first Digimon battle; and because of the loss she received, Lori grew more resentful and neglect towards her...that it caused Mia to lose her dearest friend.

"Since you detest Digimon so much," Nelson called out with a smirk as he swiped a Digimon card through his Digivice, "Let me put you out of your misery, Equip Element Card: Fire Mode Activate."

Mia, Aiden, and the rest of the students (except for Emma,) gasped in shock...when they heard the name of Nelson's Digimon card.

"Huh," Salamon asked Mia in confusion, "What's an Element Card?"

Before Mia could answer Salamon's question, Candlemon's body was surrounded in a reddish-orange light as he called out, "Bonfire."

Candlemon fired a large flame from his Digicore fire energy at Lalamon, who (without a command from Amy,) received a massive amount of damage from the fire attack.

"An Equip Element card," Mia explained to Salamon as she tightened her fists, "It's kind of like a Power Boost Attack card, but causes much more damage...especially if the mode matches the Digimon's element. Every Digimon has an element, in this case, Candlemon's element is Fire; so using an Element Card in Fire Mode causes his attacks to boost in power."

"Oh no," Salamon cried out worriedly as she saw Lalamon's body quiver from the burning pain she received, "If Amy doesn't do something, she and Lalamon will-."

Suddenly, Mia yelled out to Amy, "YOU CAN WIN THIS DIGIMON BATTLE, AMY," and that sudden outburst caught the attention of Amy, Salamon, Aiden, Emma, Prof. Reina, Nelson, the students, and their Digimon.

Mia smiled a sincere and honest smile at Amy, and explained to her, "My parents may not have treated me with resent and neglect, but I still received those feelings from...a certain person."

Amy's eyes widened as she figured out who Mia was talking about, _Mia's friend Lori resented and neglected her, all because of one lousy loss in a Digimon game_.

Mia continued to explain to Amy, "The resentment and neglect that my friend gave me hurt, but losing a friend like her caused my heart to hurt even more. No matter how many times I tried to console with Lori, she wouldn't repair our friendship...so I decided to ask myself one question. If the person I'm trying to convince doesn't want anything to do with me, just because of something as silly as a Digimon game loss, then there's only one thing left to do...I have to see through the resent and neglect, that way, I can move on."

With a proud smile, Mia told Amy as she began to gently pet Salamon's head, "And so that's what I did, I began to ignore the resent and neglect that Lori gave me, and moved on with my life. If Lori was going to resent and neglect me for beating her at a Digimon game, then trying to repair our friendship was a big waste of time. Instead, I began to seek more comfort and reassurance in my life, my Digimon game skills were improving, I've entered many tournaments and competed with many great competitors, and I've finally been accepted into the Digimon Academy."

After gazing at her Digimon partner, Salamon, Mia angrily frowned at Amy and asked her, "You can hate Digimon all you want, but if your dream is to help others then you're also wasting your time...after all, you can't even help Lalamon?"

Amy gasped in shock and surprise after hearing what Mia said, then she turned her attention to Lalamon; and her eyes widened at the horror she saw before her...her own Digimon partner was badly hurt, and it was all because she didn't help her; she didn't even try to help Lalamon in this Digimon battle against Nelson.

"I found a flicker of hope when I had to suffer from resentment and neglect," Mia cried out to Amy, "You can find a way out of those feelings too, you just gotta find a positive side to your problem."

Amy started to get lost in thought once more, and fully took in the advice Mia gave her, _A positive side to my problem_.

_Flashback_

_As she began to prepare for the Digimon Academy, Amy packed the last of her clothes that she was taking with her; until her bedroom door opened. _

_Amy turned her attention to the person who entered her room, and was completely surprised as she came face to face with a boy who was taller than her, had short dark brown hair, and light brown eyes...it was her brother, Kain. _

_"O-o-oh, Kain, I didn't know you were home," Amy asked Kain as she closed her suitcase, "I thought you were spending your vacation out of town, so why are you here?" _

_Kain smiled at Amy and told her, "I heard from mom and dad that you're going to be a student at the Digimon Academy, and I just wanted to come home early so I can give you my best wishes." _

_Amy sighed sadly and whispered under her breath, "Of course you would be proud that I'm going to the same school as you, after all, everyone expects me to follow the path that my brother chose-."_

_"Instead of choosing a path for yourself," Kain finished Amy's sentence, apparently hearing what she said under her breath. _

_Amy's eyes widened in shock, how did Kain know that she was going to say that? Did her brother know about her problem? Did Kain know that she had no intention of attending the Digimon Academy?_

_As Amy was deep in thought, Kain placed a comforting hand on her head and told her with a smile, "Don't worry about the Digimon Academy sis, as long as you give it your all, that'll make me the proudest brother in the world." _

_The tears dropped from her eyes as Amy sadly cried to Kain, "B-b-but I'm not an expert at Digimon games like you, if I go to the Digimon Academy I'll just mess up your reputation, and mom and dad won't be proud of me if I don't become the next pro at the Digimon Academy." _

_After hearing the cries of his sister, Kain embraced her in a loving hug and said to Amy with a warm smile, "Mother, father, and I are already proud of you Amy, we know how much you like to help others; but if you get too caught up in the thing you love to do the most...you miss out on a lot of other things." _

_Amy's eyes widened as she listened to the advice that Kain was giving her, "I was the same way with my Digimon games, I got so caught up in my many victories at Digimon tournaments that I was completely oblivious to the things around me. To be perfectly honest, I never really wanted to take a vacation out of town, because I would've much rather stayed at the Digimon Academy and hone my skills as a Tamer. However, no matter how many times I tried to convince mom and dad that I was happiest staying at the academy for the holidays, they were still hung up on me going out of town and giving Digimon card games a break...and I thought they were resenting and neglecting my wishes." _

_Amy's eyes widened even more as Kain continued with his advice, "Then I realized something, mom and dad never said that I had to give up Digimon games forever, then knew I could play the game anytime I wanted to...they just wanted me to try and experience different things. So, even though I didn't warm up to the idea of going out of town at first, I went on vacation anyway; and after experiencing all the that the world had to offer, I soon began to understand why mom and dad told me to take a break from Digimon games...they wanted me to realize that there are so many opportunities in the world, and if you only stay fixated on one solitary thing; then you'll miss out on a lot of other things that can make your life worth while." _

_When Kain released Amy from their hug, she lowered her head and sadly replied to him, "I understand what you're saying brother, I really do, but I'm just worried that I won't be as perfect as you if I become a student at the Digimon Academy."_

_Kain placed both his hands on Amy's shoulder and told her with a warm smile, "Sis, I'm not perfect, nobody is," then he dug into his pocket, pulled out a deck of Digimon cards, and added as he handed them to her, "Besides, I never intended for you to follow in my path, because you're not me; you're you, and that's why you'll do great at the Digimon Academy...and that's why me, mom, and dad will always be proud of you."_

_End of Flashback_

After remembering that moment with Kain, Amy slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the same deck of Digimon cards that he gave to her.

_Kain, Lalamon, Mia...I'm so sorry_, thought Amy sadly as she felt a few tears sliding down her cheeks, _When I arrived at the Digimon Academy, I forgot all about the advice Kain gave me and let my resent and neglect get the better of me_.

_That's it, I'm tired of trying to get swallowed up by these resent and neglect feelings,_ thought Amy as she felt a surge of determination rushing through her body, _It's about time__ that I start experiencing new things too...and I'm going to start by helping my Digimon partner and I win this Digimon battle_.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Amy told Nelson with a confident smile as she held out a Digimon card, "But now is the time for me to take this battle seriously."

Taken back by Amy's sudden behavior, Nelson jerked back and asked her in curiosity, "Hey, I thought you hated Digimon, so what's with the sudden change in behavior?"

"There is no change in my behavior," Amy replied to Nelson with an honest smile, "Because I'm winning this Digimon battle the way that I know how...by doing it my way," and she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice.

_**That's the end of the fifteenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy." Wow, this is the thirteenth time I updated in an earlier time; I'm on a roll with this fanfiction story. Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can...and since I took longer to update this story, I made it extra long for you, my readers. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. The reason as to why Amy doesn't like Digimon comes from her resentment and neglect of her parents, who wanted her to be a student at the Digimon Academy like her older brother Kain...but she never wanted to attend the Digimon Academy in the first place. However, Amy soon realizes her mistake as she remembered the advice that Kain gave to her before she left for the academy, and now, she is determined to win her battle against Nelson... by not winning it Kain's way, but her own way. Who will win this Digimon battle? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	16. The Enemy Appears

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started; I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. The reason as to why Amy doesn't like Digimon comes from her resentment and neglect of her parents, who wanted her to be a student at the Digimon Academy like her older brother, Kain...but she never wanted to attend the Digimon Academy to begin with. However, thanks to some encouragement from Mia, Amy has found the strength and heart to fight back...and is determined to beat Nelson in their battle. Who will win this Digimon battle? And who is this new enemy...that is determined to take over the human and Digimon world? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 16: The End of the Digimon Practice Battles...the Enemy Enters~***_

_Kain, Lalamon, Mia...I'm so sorry, thought Amy sadly as she felt a few tears sliding down her cheeks, When I arrived at the Digimon Academy, I forgot all about the advice my brother gave me...and let my resent and neglect get the better of me._

_That's it, I'm tired of getting swallowed up by these resent and neglect feelings, thought Amy as she felt a surge of determination rushing through her body, It's about time that I start experiencing new things too...and I'm going to start by helping my Digimon partner and I win this Digimon battle._

_"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Amy told Nelson with a confident smile as she held out a Digimon card, "But now is the time for me to take this battle seriously."_

_Taken back by Amy's sudden behavior, Nelson jerked back and asked her in curiosity, "Hey, I thought you hated Digimon, so what's with the sudden change in behavior?"_

_"There is no change in my behavior," Amy replied to Nelson with an honest smile, "Because I'm winning this Digimon battle the way that I know how...by doing it my way," and she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice._

* * *

Amy called out as she swiped a Digimon card through her Digivice, "Power Boost Attack Card Activate."

Lalamon called out as she fired nuts at Candlemon, "Nuts Shoot."

As Candlemon was being pelted by the nuts, he cried out in pain as he tried to shield himself with his arms, "Ouch, these nuts have really hard shells."

Nelson angrily growled and told Candlemon as he tightly clenched his fists, "Come on Candlemon, those nuts couldn't hurt a fly."

"Too bad I ain't a fly," Candlemon whispered under his breath, but then he told Nelson as he turned his attention to Lalamon, "Alright, we've let this battle play out long enough...it's almost time to end this."

Nelson nodded and called out as he swiped a Digimon card through his Digivice, "I agree, so I'll put an end to this battle with this card...Rookie Level Digimon Attack: Agumon's Spitfire Blast Activate."

Candlemon took a deep breath, and then spat out a powerful fire blast at Lalamon.

Unfortunately, due to all the damage she received earlier and then executing a powerful attack, Lalamon was too tired and worn out to dodge Candlemon's attack...so after getting burned by the Spitfire Blast, she fell to the ground and fainted.

"This battle has been decided..." Prof. Reina announced, "...and the winners are Nelson and Candlemon."

As the crowd of students and their Digimon, except for Mia, Salamon, Aiden, and Impmon, began to cheer; a pompous smile formed on Nelson's lips as he replied while taking a bow, "There was no doubt that I would win this Digimon battle."

As Nelson and Candlemon were basking in their victory, Amy walked towards Lalamon, placed her in her arms, and whispered to her as a proud smile formed on her lips, "Lalamon-."

However, before Amy could utter a word, Lalamon sadly whimpered to her, "I'm so sorry we lost Amy, I guess...I wasn't strong enough."

Lalamon was surprised and taken back when she heard Amy giggle as she told her with the proud smile still etched on her lips, "You've got nothing to be sorry for Lalamon, besides, maybe we would've had a fighting chance if I wasn't so preoccupied by my resent and neglectful feelings."

"Amy," Mia called out to her friend as she ran towards her with Salamon following behind her, "Are you alright?"

Amy smiled at Mia and told her as she nodded her head, "Of course, I never felt better."

"Huh, I don't get it Amy," Salamon asked Amy with a confused expression on her face, "You lost, so why are you so positive?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders as she explained to Mia, Salamon, and Lalamon, "If I had to guess, I would say it is because I finally realized that I shouldn't let one lose get me down...especially if that loss was caused by my own foolish feelings."

Amy added with a determined smile as an even more powerful determination burned inside her heart, "This battle against Nelson and Candlemon taught me a lot, to never let my feelings overpower me, to remember that I have my own path to follow instead of following in my brother Kain's path, and more importantly..." she beamed at Mia, Salamon, and Lalamon, "...to always remember that I have great friends that are willing to battle by my side."

Mia smiled back at Amy and said to her as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's right Amy, no matter what happens at the Digimon Academy...I'll always fight by your side."

* * *

Somewhere in the digital dimensions, lies a dark frigid place; which was only inhabited by four sinister figures, who were gathered around a prism shaped crystal...which allowed them to watch the Digimon Academy students battle against other students.

"Those poor simple little fools," a vampire-like figure replied as he stared into crystal prism with a sneer, "Battling their pathetic hearts out...unaware that they are being under surveillance."

"Under surveillance by us," an angelic demon lord figure laughed in a sinister way as he stared into the crystal prism too.

"The question is..." a metallic cube with multiple steel-like claws asked as it stared into the crystal prism as well, "...Who will be our first...victim?"

A figure with a giant white metallic-like body gazed into the crystal prism and told the three other figures, "Let's just sit back and watch our little students closely," and then he added with a cold chuckle, "Then we can see which Digimon Academy student...will be our first target."

The vampire, angelic demon lord, metallic cube, and metallic figure cried out in a vociferous uproar, "All hail the Gods of Eternal Darkness...we are the_ Entities of Necrosis_."

_**That's the end of the sixteenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Mia and Aiden's Digimon battle has come to an exciting conclusion, with Mia and Salamon barely coming out victorious. Now that Mia and Aiden's battle is over, another Digimon battle is about to commence...Amy's battle. However, Amy and Lalamon's battle against Nelson and Candlemon takes a turn for the worse when she, not only gives a command wrong, but finally admits that she doesn't like Digimon. The reason as to why Amy doesn't like Digimon comes from her resentment and neglect of her parents, who wanted her to be a student at the Digimon Academy like her older brother Kain...but she never wanted to attend the Digimon Academy in the first place. However, Amy soon realizes her mistake as she remembered the advice that Kain gave to her before she left for the academy, and now, she is determined to win her battle against Nelson... by not winning it Kain's way, but her own way. Unfortunately, the Digimon practice battle conclusion ends with Nelson and Candlemon claiming victory...and Amy and Lalamon losing. Despite not winning her Digimon practice battle, Amy is still satisfied with the outcome and vows to learn from her mistakes...especially since she knows that Mia and her friends are there to assist her in any way that they can. Aside from the end of the practice battles...something else is taking place. The enemies of the Digimon Academy have finally appeared...calling themselves the Entities of Necrosis. Who are these Entities of Necrosis? And what are they plotting, aside from targeting...a Digimon Academy student? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	17. The Child of Darkness (Part 1)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. :D Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started; I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. After the Digimon practice battles, Mia, Amy, Salamon, Lalamon, and the other students and Digimon partners are heading off to their next class...The Study of Digimon Evolution. This class may seem like a normal one, but there's more to it than meets the eye...or should I say, in someone's eye. Within this class is a character, whose history with "digivolution," brought back a lot of dark and unpleasant memories...causing him to fear his own Digimon partner's digivolution. Who is this character who fears digivolution? What is his history with digivolution, and how did it cause him to fear such a thing? How are the dark and unpleasant memories connected with his history of digivolution? And what are the enemies planning to do when they come across their first target...namely, the character who fears digivolution so much? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of; Bleach and Pokemon. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 17: The Child of Darkness (Part 1)~***_

_Somewhere in the digital dimensions, lies a dark frigid place; which was only inhabited by four sinister figures, who were gathered around a prism shaped crystal...which allowed them to watch the Digimon Academy students battle against other students._

_"Those poor simple little fools," a vampire-like figure replied as he stared into crystal prism with a sneer, "Battling their pathetic hearts out...unaware that they are being under surveillance."_

_"Under surveillance by us," an angelic demon lord figure laughed in a sinister way as he stared into the crystal prism too._

_"The question is..." a metallic cube with multiple steel-like claws asked as it stared into the crystal prism as well, "...Who will be our first...victim?"_

_A figure with a giant white metallic-like body gazed into the crystal prism and told the three other figures, "Let's just sit back and watch our little students closely," and then he added with a cold chuckle, "Then we can see which Digimon Academy student...will be our first target."_

_The vampire, angelic demon lord, metallic cube, and metallic figure cried out in a vociferous uproar, "All hail the Gods of Eternal Darkness...we are the Entities of Necrosis."_

* * *

After a few more Digimon practice battles, Prof. Reina clapped her hands and told Mia, Amy, Salamon, Lalamon, and the other students and Digimon partners with an enthusiastic smile, "Brava students, those were some of the most energetic battles that I've seen, and by next class I want you all to hone your skills and use what you've learned here today; that way, you can become an even stronger Trainer or Tamer. That will be all for today, class dismissed."

As the students and their Digimon partners left the gymnasium to head to their next class, Amy beamed a confident smile at Lalamon as she said to her, "I've learned so much in Prof. Reina's class, and the next time we battle, we're going to be the ones who come out victorious."

Lalamon flew around Amy and replied to her in a cheerful singsong voice, "I'm with you all the way, Amy."

"Let's not forget about us, Mia," Salamon happily barked at Mia, "We've got to become even stronger if we want to win more battles."

Before Mia could respond to Salamon, Aiden and Impmon walked passed them; but something about them seemed...different.

Aiden's face looked pale, it was as white as a ghost, and his eyes looked glossy and spacey...as if there was nothing but emptiness in them. Also, like Aiden, Impmon seemed a bit different than his usual self as well; he was quiet and hung his head down as if he was ashamed or sad about something.

_I wonder what's wrong with Aiden and Impmon_, thought Mia as she sadly frowned while seeing the expressions on Aiden and Impmon's faces, _They can't be depressed after losing to me and Salamon in our Digimon battle could they. Those two have no reason to sulk in defeat, not after putting up a good fight in our battle...and I'm going to tell them otherwise_.

"Hey, Aiden," Mia called out to Aiden as she ran to catch up to him after he came to a halt at the sound of her voice.

After she caught up to Aiden and Impmon, Mia told them with a friendly smile as Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon followed behind her, "I just want to thank you again for a great battle, the Digimon Practice Battle class was so amazing."

Aiden said to Mia in a hushed quiet voice without turning to look at her face to face, "...I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"How do you feel about our battle," Mia asked Aiden curiously, and hoped that she could get an answer as to why he was so...gloomy and depressed?

Aiden remained silent for a few seconds, and replied to Mia as he began to walk away with Impmon following behind him, "...It was fine...just fine."

As Aiden began to disappear into the crowd of students, Mia grew concerned and worried for her friend and began to wonder...why he was acting so strange.

"Going to your next class kiddies," a familiar voice said from behind Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon.

"Great," Mia groaned as she turned to the owner of the voice, which happened to be Emma, "Its my biggest fan."

Ignoring Mia's sarcasm, Emma told her as she turned her attention to Aiden, who had disappeared further into the crowd, "So, having a little chit chat with Aiden, I just hope that you didn't mention the next class to him."

"What does that have to do with anything," Mia asked Emma in curiosity?

Emma chuckled and said to Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon as a teasing smirk formed on her lips, "Oh that's right, you rookies don't know about the incident that happened at the Digimon Academy long ago."

"Incident at the Digimon Academy," Amy asked Emma, "What happened?"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Emma took a deep breath and explained to Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon, "The class that we are going to next is called 'The Study of Digimon Evolution,' and every student is allowed to partake in the class...everyone except Aiden."

"Huh," Mia asked Emma as she was surprised and taken back by what she heard, "Why can't Aiden participate in 'The Study of Digimon Evolution' class?"

Emma told Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon as the teasing smirk was replaced with a slightly saddened frown, "It all goes back to the incident at the Digimon Academy...and 'The Child of the Darkness."

"The Child of Darkness, who's that," Mia asked Emma as a frightened Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon hugged each other in comfort?

Emma sighed and explained to Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon with a melancholy frown, "The Study of Digimon Evolution is a class that teaches students about the different types of evolutions that Digimon can digivolve to. During one of those classes, the professor asked a boy Tamer if he could demonstrate a digivolution process with his Digimon partner...and so, the boy and his Digimon volunteered. However, as the boy swiped a Digivolution card through his Digivice, he became surrounded in a dark aura...and even though his Digimon successfully digivolved, he was also consumed by the dark aura. After that, all chaos broke loose, and the boy's Digimon began to go on a rampage...attacking everyone and everything in his path."

Emma's melancholy frown remained on her face as she continued while gently caressing Floramon's head, "The professor managed to save most of the students from the Digimon's wrath, but ended up lying in the hospital for months. However, even though the professor saved some of the students, a fair few ended up in the Academy's infirmary. But even after they recovered from their injuries, the students that witnessed the entire fiasco at 'The Study of Digimon Evolution' class grew so terrified with fear...that they ended up dropping out of the Digimon Academy."

"Wow," Amy cried as her whole body began to shake and shiver from hearing Emma's story, "That's the creepiest tale I've ever heard."

Salamon and Lalamon said together in unison as they continued to hug each other, "That Digimon must've been really scary."

Unfazed by the story, Mia asked Emma the question that she desperately wanted to know the answer to, "...And the boy whose Digimon went on a chaotic rampage...what happened to him?"

Emma told Mia as she began to walk away for her, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon, "It's funny that you should ask that, because as the staff of the Digimon Academy searched the classroom for students, they found the boy...unharmed, unscathed, and for some strange reason, with no memory of what happened in the class. But as time passed, some information about the incident leaked out, and the boy eventually found out that he was the cause of the accident that occurred in 'The Study of Digimon Evolution' class. After that, the boy stopped attending the digivolution class and prevented himself from ever performing Digimon Evolution again, saying that he has a fear of digivolving his Digimon partner...he even started calling himself 'The Child of Darkness."

Mia knew that she would later regret the question she was about to ask Emma...but she had to know the truth.

"Emma," Mia asked Emma before she disappeared into the crowd of students, "...Who is the boy that calls himself 'The Child of Darkness?"

Emma came to a sudden halt, and without turning to face Mia, she told her in a faint whisper, "The Child of Darkness, and the one who caused the incident at the Digimon Academy...is Aiden."

_**That's the end of the seventeenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Unfortunately, my college spring term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Aside from the end of the practice battles...something else is taking place. The enemies of the Digimon Academy have finally appeared...calling themselves the Entities of Necrosis. Who are these Entities of Necrosis? And what are they plotting, aside from targeting...a Digimon Academy student? And after hearing about the incident that happened at the Digimon Academy, its pretty obvious that the target could be...The Child of Darkness. To make matters more interesting and shocking, Emma tells Mia and the others about the identity of "The Child of Darkness"...which happens to be Aiden. Is Aiden really "The Child of Darkness?" If so, could he be the Entities of Necrosis's first target? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	18. The Child of Darkness (Part 2)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. :D Thank you for your reviews my readers. I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter update, but now that the spring term has started, I have to try and balance my updates and my college work. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. After the Digimon practice battles, Mia, Amy, Salamon, Lalamon, and the other students and Digimon partners are heading off to their next class...The Study of Digimon Evolution. This class may seem like a normal one, but there's more to it than meets the eye...or should I say, in someone's eye. Within this class is a character, whose history with "digivolution," brought back a lot of dark and unpleasant memories...causing him to fear his own Digimon partner's digivolution. It is later revealed by Emma, that the one who fears digivolution and is known as the "Child of Darkness," who caused chaos in the Study of Digimon Evolution class...was none other than Aiden. How will Mia and the others react to this new information about Aiden? And what are the enemies planning to do when they come across their first target...namely, Aiden? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 18: The Child of Darkness (Part 2)~***_

_Emma told Mia as she began to walk away for her, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon, "It's funny that you should ask that, because as the staff of the Digimon Academy searched the classroom for students, they found the boy...unharmed, unscathed, and for some strange reason, with no memory of what happened in the class. But as the time passed, some information about the incident leaked out, and the boy eventually found out that he was the cause of the accident that occurred in 'The Study of Digimon Evolution' class. After that, the boy stopped attending the digivolution class and prevented himself from ever performing Digimon Evolution again, saying that he has a fear of digivolving his Digimon partner...he even started calling himself 'The Child of Darkness."_

_Mia knew that she would later regret the question she was about to ask Emma...but she had to know the truth._

_"Emma," Mia asked Emma before she disappeared into the crowd of students, "...Who is the boy that calls himself 'The Child of Darkness?"_

_Emma came to a sudden halt, and without turning to face Mia, she told her in a faint whisper, "The Child of Darkness, and the one who caused the incident at the Digimon Academy...is Aiden."_

* * *

Silence fell upon Mia and the others as Emma disappeared into the crowd of students, they couldn't believe that Aiden was the one who caused the terrible accident in "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class...and was known as "The Child of Darkness." Then again, why was Aiden acting strange before...Impmon included?

As they were walking to class, Amy broke the silence as she asked Mia with a melancholy expression on her face, "Do you believe Emma's story, Mia?"

Instead of answering Amy's question, Mia remained silent and was deep in thought. As much as she wanted to deny everything that Emma said about Aiden...there was something strange and suspicious about him as Mia talked with him before heading to "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class.

_Could Aiden really be "The Child of Darkness," _thought Mia as a wistful frown formed on her lips?

Being her Digimon partner, Salamon knew what Mia was thinking about, and said to her with as much comfort in her voice as possible, "Don't worry, Mia, I'm sure there's a reason why Aiden caused such things in the past."

"You're not actually suggesting that Aiden and Impmon are the ones who caused chaos and destruction to that Digimon Academy class are you," Lalamon asked Salamon as she flew to perch herself upon Amy's head?

Salamon lowered her head and replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, "...To be honest, I don't know what to believe."

After pondering their thoughts about the information that Emma gave them on "The Child of Darkness," Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon finally arrived at "The Study of Digimon Evolution," classroom, when all of a sudden...they saw Aiden walking towards them with Impmon following behind him.

"H-H-Hey, look," Lalamon murmured to Mia, Amy, and Salamon as her body began to tremble in fear, "Aiden and Impmon are heading this way."

As Aiden and Impmon were coming closer and closer towards them, Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon had nothing to do, but stay frozen in their tracks.

Although Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon were a bit startled and weary of Aiden's presence, Mia remained calm and collected as she greeted him with a smile on her lips, "Hi, Aiden. We were about to head into 'The Study of Digimon Evolution' class, when all of a sudden, you and Impmon were-."

Suddenly, Aiden interrupted Mia's sentence as he told her in a cold distant voice while passing by her and the others, "Do yourself a favor...and stay away from me."

Mia gasped in shock and surprise as she turned her attention to Aiden and Impmon, who were now walking further and further away from her, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon.

"...Aiden," Mia whispered to herself so that the others couldn't hear the deep depression and sadness in her voice, "...Why?"

While Mia, Salamon, Amy, Lalamon, and some other students and their Digimon were attending "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class with their instructor, Prof. Ivan, Aiden and Impmon were outside the Digimon Academy grounds...talking amongst themselves about their previous encounter with Mia and the others.

"You did the right thing," Impmon told Aiden as he laid himself down on the grass lazily, "Telling Mia to stay away from us."

Aiden laid himself down next to Impmon and said to him with a small chuckle, "And here I thought you'd be a little upset with me. After all, now that I've told Mia to stay away from us, Salamon will no longer come near us either."

After taking in what Aiden said, Impmon shrieked as he began to cry tears of heartbreaking sadness, "NOOOOO, my sweet little Salamon. I didn't even get to give her a proper good-bye. MY LIFE IS OVER."

While Impmon was crying his sorrows away with Aiden rolling his eyes from the humiliating scene his Digimon partner was putting on, they didn't seem to notice that a shadowy figure was closing in on them.

"It's like you said, Impmon," Aiden told Impmon as he clenched his fists tightly while his body began to tremble and shake, "I did the right thing telling Mia and the others to stay away from me, especially if it protects them from the things...that I'm capable of doing in that state."

Impmon lowered his head in shame and depression...he had a clear understanding at what Aiden was talking about.

All of a sudden, Aiden lifted himself off of the ground...and took out his Digivice.

When Impmon saw Aiden take out his Digivice, he was a bit confused and wondered if something amiss was about to happen, since he never brought about his Digivice unless it was for an emergency.

"Aiden," Impmon asked Aiden with curiosity in his voice as he saw his Tamer turn his back on him, "What's going on?"

Silence filled the air for a split second, until Aiden whispered under his breath as a dark and sinister smirk formed on his lips while he took out a Digimon card, "...Impmon, it's time to digivolve."

Once Aiden swiped the Digimon card through his Digivice, Impmon felt a surge of dark power flowing through his data, and he instantly knew what this meant...he was digivolving.

As Impmon became engulfed in the dark and evil aura, he screamed at the top of his lungs before succumbing to the power, "NOOOOOOOOOO...AIDEN!"

_**That's the end of the eighteenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Unfortunately, my college summer term is finally here, which means I'll be updating a little later than I originally want. However, I don't want to disappoint you, my readers, so I'll try to make time and update as soon as I can. Aside from the end of the practice battles...something else is taking place. The enemies of the Digimon Academy have finally appeared...calling themselves the Entities of Necrosis. Who are these Entities of Necrosis? And what are they plotting, aside from targeting...a Digimon Academy student? And after hearing about the incident that happened at the Digimon Academy, its pretty obvious that the target could be...The Child of Darkness. To make matters more interesting and shocking, Emma tells Mia and the others about the identity of "The Child of Darkness"...which happens to be Aiden. And now, it seems like "The Child of Darkness," (aka Aiden,) is about to make another appearance...along with Impmon, who seems to be undergoing the one thing Aiden has a deep fear of, digivolution. Did Aiden allow Impmon to digivolve on his own free will? Or could this be the work of the Entities of Necrosis? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story, "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	19. The Child of Darkness (Part 3)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. :D Thank you for your reviews my readers. Since I haven't updated my "Digimon Academy," story for a while, I've decided to update another chapter...as a treat for you, my readers. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. After the Digimon practice battles, Mia, Amy, Salamon, Lalamon, and the other students and Digimon partners are heading off to their next class...The Study of Digimon Evolution. Before attending "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class, Mia and the others encounter Aiden, who warns her to stay away from him. To make matters more intense and interesting, while Mia and the others are learning about digivolving, Aiden and Impmon are talking amongst themselves in the Digimon Academy grounds...but things don't stay calm and quiet for long. During their absence from "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class, Aiden mysteriously swipes a Digimon card through his Digivice...causing Impmon to digivolve. If Aiden really is "The Child of Darkness," what chaos and destruction will he bestow upon the Digimon Academy? If they catch wind of the situation, will Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon be able to put an end to "The Child of Darkness," once and for all? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 19: The Child of Darkness (Part 3)~***_

_Silence filled the air for a split second, until Aiden whispered under his breath as a dark and sinister smirk formed on his lips while he took out a Digimon card, "...Impmon, it's time to digivolve."_

_Once Aiden swiped the Digimon card through his Digivice, Impmon felt a surge of dark power flowing through his data, and he instantly knew what this meant...he was digivolving._

_As Impmon became engulfed in the dark and evil aura, he screamed at the top of his lungs before succumbing to the power, "NOOOOOOOOOO...AIDEN!"_

* * *

Once "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class was over, Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon decided to head back to their bedroom and retire for the day.

"Wow, today's classes were so interesting and fun," Amy asked Lalamon with a smile on her lips, "Did you enjoy yourself today, Lalamon?"

"Yup, yup, yup," Lalamon told Amy in a cheerful sing song voice, "I've learned a lot of things today. I especially liked learning about the different Digimon evolutions, it makes me even more happy and excited to know that one day I'll be able to digivolve myself."

Amy nodded her head and replied with a jovial squeal, "I can't wait to see what kind of Digimon you digivolve into. I bet you digivolve into something cute and adorable, like when Salamon digivolved into Gatomon."

While Amy and Lalamon were talking amongst themselves about digivolving, Mia kept her mind on one solitary thing...her encounter with Aiden, and how he told her to stay away from him.

"I don't understand it," Mia replied out loud for Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon to hear, "Why would Aiden ask us to stay away from him?"

A sad frown formed on Amy's lips as she said to Mia, "I know this may be hard to take in, and I don't want to believe it myself...but maybe Aiden really is 'The Child of Darkness."

"And if that's the case," Lalamon added with a bit of sadness in her voice, "Maybe we should respect Aiden's wishes, and stay far away from him."

"That's not what I meant," Mia told Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon as she came to a sudden halt.

"Huh," Amy and Lalamon asked Mia in unison with confused expressions on their faces, "What do you mean, Mia?"

Mia explained to Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon as a serene smile slowly formed on her lips, "The truth is, I didn't sense any malice or darkness within Aiden's heart during our practice battle. Whenever I'm fighting against someone in a Digimon battle, I learn a lot about them by paying attention to how they play their cards and how they adjust in battle. When me and Salamon fought against Aiden and Impmon, I didn't feel anything evil about them at all...in fact, those two share a similar love for Digimon battles like we do."

Salamon nodded her head in an agreement to what Mia had implied, and added with a cheerful bark, "I agree with Mia. As creepy, weird, and loco as Impmon may seem, I didn't feel anything bad about him or Aiden. As a matter of fact, our Digimon battle against Aiden and Impmon was one of the most enjoyable and exciting events of my life."

After taking in all the stuff that Mia and Salamon were saying about Aiden and Impmon, Amy replied with a smile, "You're right. Besides, there must be a logical explanation of why Aiden was marked as 'The Child of Darkness."

"I agree," Lalamon cried out with a jovial tone of voice, "And if we knew of the reason as to why Aiden is known as 'The Child of Darkness,' maybe we can get together and help him with the situation."

"That's a great idea," Mia said with enthusiasm in her voice as she raced down the hallway which would lead her back to where they last encountered Aiden and Impmon, "If we just explain to Aiden about the fact that we want to help him in his hour of need, then maybe we can discuss a way out of this whole 'Child of Darkness,' thing once and for all."

However, as Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon were heading to their destination, the ground began to shake under their feet and a loud explosion could be heard from the Digimon Academy grounds.

As she collapsed on the floor due to the ground shaking, Amy asked with fear in her voice as she held Lalamon in a tight embrace, "W-W-What's going on?"

"I don't know," Mia replied as she held Salamon in a protective embrace, "But I think we'll find our answer...on the Digimon Academy grounds."

As Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon arrived at the Digimon Academy grounds they began to check the area for anything out of the ordinary...until their attention was caught by a single figure standing alone in the middle of a large clearing.

After getting a closer look at the figure, Mia, Amy, Salamon, and Lalamon were shocked and surprised to learn that it was none other...than Aiden.

"Aiden," Mia called out to Aiden as she and the others made their way towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you feel the earth under your feet start to shake," Amy asked Aiden as she tried to catch her breath, "Or hear that loud explosion from before?"

Before Aiden had a chance to answer, Salamon got into a battling stance and growled, "Mia, get back, that's not Aiden."

Mia gasped and asked Salamon as she took a step back, "What do you mean that's not Aiden?"

"Amy, please stay behind me at all times," Lalamon told Amy as she flew in front of her while getting into a battling stance herself.

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Aiden explained to Mia and Amy in a cold and sinister voice, "If I were you two, I'd listen to your Digimon partners. If you don't heed your Digimon's warnings...then I can't be responsible for what is about to happen to you."

All of a sudden, a wave of dark energy blasted its way towards Mia and Amy, sending them flying backwards and skid across the ground.

"Mia, Amy," Salamon and Lalamon cried with worry and concern in their voices as they ran towards Mia and Amy, who landed a few feet away from where they once stood.

"W-W-What in the world was that," Mia murmured as she cringed in pain while trying to stand up?

"Whatever it was," Amy whimpered as she tried to stand up as well, "It was so powerful that it nearly knocked the wind out of my system."

After standing their ground, Mia and Amy turned their attention back to Aiden, who scoffed with a sneer, "Tsk, still alive are we. Oh well, I guess if I want to destroy you...we'll need to try a little harder."

Amy stared at Aiden with a melancholy expression and asked, "W-W-Why is Aiden doing this?"

"Its just like Salamon mentioned," Mia said to Amy with a furious tone of voice as she glared at Aiden, "That's not Aiden."

"Huh," Amy asked Mia as she carefully took in Aiden's appearance, "But he sure looks like Aiden to me. How could he not be Aiden?"

Mia explained to Amy as she pointed at Aiden with an enraged expression etched on her face, "The determined and fighting spirit within Aiden's eyes is no longer visible...I can no longer sense the real Aiden's aura."

Amy took a closer look at Aiden's eyes, and found out that Mia was right...his eyes held nothing but a cold emptiness that almost seemed like a bottomless abyss.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Aiden laughed menacingly as a purplish black aura began to surrounded his body, "THAT'S RIGHT! THE AIDEN YOU ONCE KNEW IS GONE...AND 'THE CHILD OF DARKNESS' IS BACK!"

Suddenly, a Fallen Angel type Digimon in jet black clothing, a mark of evil on his chest, and broken wings, landed in front of Aiden and bellowed, "ROARRRRRRRRRR!"

Once the Fallen Angel Digimon appeared before them, Mia gasped in shock as she whispered under her breath, "Oh no, that's Devimon."

Since Amy was too frightened and stunned to speak, Lalamon asked as her body began to shiver and tremble, "C-C-Could that Digimon be the next digivolved form of Impmon?"

Unfazed by the appearance of Devimon, Salamon barked as determination began to burn inside her heart, "Even if it is Impmon, he and Aiden must be stopped before they cause chaos like they did all those years ago."

Feeling the same burning determination as Salamon did, Mia announced as she pulled a Digimon card out, "I'm almost sorry for having to take Aiden and Impmon down in battle, but since they're not their normal selves...I'm willing to make an exception."

Gaining her confidence back due to Mia and Salamon's words, Amy announced as she pulled a Digimon card out too, "As much as I despise the whole 'Child of Darkness,' situation, I'm actually kind of grateful...because now I get to finally see the champion form of Lalamon."

Mia and Amy called out as they swiped their Digimon cards through their Digivice's, "Champion Level: Digivolution Card Activate."

A flash of pink lights and data streams surrounded Salamon's body as she cried out, "Salamon digivolve to...," and as soon as the lights and data streams disappeared, Gatomon appeared and cried out, "...Gatomon."

A flash of green lights and data streams surrounded Lalamon's body as she cried out, "Lalamon digivolve to..." and as soon as the lights and data streams disappeared, a Plant Digimon resembling a sunflower appeared and cried out, "Sunflowmon."

After Gatomon and Sunflowmon appeared, Amy squealed as she gazed admirably at her Digimon partner, "Aw, cute and adorable, just like how I pictured your champion form to be."

"Thanks, Amy," Sunflowmon said to Amy as she regained her battling composure while keeping her eyes on Devimon, "But we mustn't lose focus. This isn't a battle that we can take too lightly."

"Sunflowmon is right," Gatomon added as she prepared herself for battle while keeping her attention on Devimon, "We mustn't underestimate Aiden and Devimon, especially if we want to save them from the darkness."

"Ha, you pathetic little weaklings think that you're a match for me and Devimon," Aiden commanded Devimon as a malevolent smirk formed on his lips, "Devimon, I don't care what you do to those Trainers and their Digimon partners...just do whatever it takes to eliminate them."

As Devimon began to charge towards them, Mia called out to Gatomon, "Gatomon, as long as we fight together, we can overcome anything."

Amy called out to Sunflowmon, "We may not be in the same league as Mia and Aiden, but we won't know how strong we really are unless we try. I'm counting on you, Sunflowmon."

Gatomon and Sunflowmon nodded their heads and took Mia and Amy's words of encouragement to heart, and then they charged towards Devimon...causing the Digimon battle between Mia, Amy, and "The Child of Darkness," to begin.

_**That's the end of the nineteenth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Now that I have some free time on my hands, I've been able to update my stories a little sooner now. Speaking of which, after hearing about the incident that happened at the Digimon Academy, Emma tells Mia and the others about the identity of "The Child of Darkness"...which happens to be Aiden. And now, it seems like Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon have encountered "The Child of Darkness," (aka Aiden,) and a digivolved form of Impmon...Devimon. In order to prevent any more damage and destruction, it seems like Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon have no choice, but to challenge Aiden and Devimon to a Digimon battle? Will Mia and Amy work together with Gatomon and Sunflowmon and be able to defeat Aiden and Devimon? Or will Aiden and Devimon's dark power be too much for Mia and the others to handle? If so, will Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon be able to save Aiden from the darkness that has corrupted his heart? How did Aiden ever come to have a dark side to him? Could this be the work of the Entities of Necrosis? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


	20. The Child of Darkness (Part 4)

_**Hello everyone, I'm Lilian Violet. :D Thank you for your reviews, my readers. Since I haven't updated my "Digimon Academy," story for a while, I've decided to update another chapter...as a treat for you, my readers. As I was watching anime cartoons from my childhood, I decided to write a fanfiction story about one of my all time favorite anime cartoons, Digimon. Putting all the ideas in my head together, I've come to the decision of writing about an academy where humans learn about Digimon. Not only do humans learn about Digimon, but once they enter the academy...they are first partnered up with a Digimon. After the Digimon practice battles, Mia, Amy, Salamon, Lalamon, and the other students and Digimon partners are heading off to their next class...The Study of Digimon Evolution. Before attending "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class, Mia and the others encounter Aiden, who warns her to stay away from him. To make matters more intense and interesting, while Mia and the others are learning about digivolving, Aiden and Impmon are talking amongst themselves in the Digimon Academy grounds...but things don't stay calm and quiet for long. During their absence from "The Study of Digimon Evolution," class, Aiden mysteriously swipes a Digimon card through his Digivice...causing Impmon to digivolve. Now that he, Mia, and the others are fighting against each other in a Digimon battle, how did Aiden become the "Child of Darkness?" And w**__**ill Mia, Salamon, Amy, and Lalamon be able to put an end to "The Child of Darkness," once and for all? Keep a look out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Please enjoy my new fanfiction story. :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Digimon, but I own this Digimon fanfiction; which means I own the characters and their Digimon partners.**_

_**Note: I probably won't include the Digimon from the "Xros War," since I've never seen the series yet.**_

_**Note: The one thing that I love about Digimon is that they can digivolve into so many different kinds of Digimon, so you can be sure to expect a lot of different digivolutions.**_

_**Note: I don't exactly know how the Digimon card game works, so please forgive me if my Digimon card game sounds like something from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the Digimon Tamers series.**_

_**Digimon Academy**_

_***~Chapter 20: The Child of Darkness (Part 4)~***_

_"Ha, you pathetic little weaklings think that you're a match for me and Devimon," Aiden commanded Devimon as a malevolent smirk formed on his lips, "Devimon, I don't care what you do to those Trainers and their Digimon partners...just do whatever it takes to eliminate them."_

_As Devimon began to charge towards them, Mia_ called_ out to Gatomon, "Gatomon, as long as we fight together, we can overcome anything."_

_Amy called out to Sunflowmon, "We may not be in the same league as Mia and Aiden, but we won't know how strong we really are unless we try. I'm counting on you, Sunflowmon."_

_Gatomon and Sunflowmon nodded their heads and took Mia and Amy's words of encouragement to heart, and then they charged towards Devimon...causing the Digimon battle between Mia, Amy, and "The Child of Darkness," to begin._

* * *

As she and Sunflowmon came into a close enough range, Gatomon called out as she jabbed one of her paws at Devimon, "Lightning Paw."

However, before Gatomon's attack could strike him, Devimon swung one of his claw-like hands at her...and with one swipe he knocked her back and sent her skidding across the field.

"Gatomon," Mia cried out to Gatomon with concern in her voice, "Are you alright?"

While she tried to pick herself up from the ground, Gatomon told Mia as she felt the pain surge though her body due to Devimon's attack, "Y-Y-Yeah, I think so."

"You're going to pay for what you did to Gatomon," Sunflowmon called out as she swung her tail at Devimon, "Cactus Tail."

Once Sunflowmon swung her tail at Devimon, thorns fired off her tail and were heading towards the Fallen Angel Digimon.

Unfortunately, even though the thorns managed to hit the Fallen Angel Digimon directly on his chest, Devimon came out of the attack...unharmed and unscathed.

After Sunflowmon's attack failed to due any damage, Devimon swung a claw-like hand at her and sent her flying backwards...causing her to skid across the field like Gatomon.

"Oh no, Sunflowmon," Amy asked Sunflowmon with a worried expression on her face, "Are you ok?"

As Sunflowmon tried to pick herself up from the ground, she said to Amy as she tried to endure the pain she received from Devimon's attack, "I-I-I'm fine, but Devimon's just too strong."

Aiden laughed menacingly and told Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon, "Now do you understand how hopeless the situation is? Me and Devimon struck fear and terror within the hearts of everyone during that "Study of Digimon Evolution," class incident...and now, we're going to do the same to you."

"Aiden," Mia called out to Aiden with a pleading and hopeful expression on her face, "Please, you don't have to do this. I know that deep down in your heart you don't really want to destroy us or anything else for that matter...because somewhere inside of you resides the real Aiden, and he's struggling to get out. You need to fight, Aiden, fight the darkness within your heart."

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Mia gasped from the sight before her...she could see that Aiden and Devimon were crying.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND THE TYPE OF PERSON I TRULY AM," Aiden bellowed at Mia as he continued to cry, "Because you don't. I am a child that was born of darkness. You'd agree with me if you only knew... of the tragedy that I caused a long time ago."

_Flashback_

_My name is Aiden. I used to live with my wealthy and business working parents...I say used to, because that is when the tragedy occurred. _

_My mother and father were nothing, but workaholics, they were practically married to their work. My father owned a big company, with my mother working as his secretary...they ran that company with a tight iron fist. _

_Yes, my mother and father were the definition of hard working people...but for once, I wish they'd spend more time with me than at work. _

_Every time I tried to get my parents to spend time with me, it was always the same excuse. _

_"Aiden, I'm too busy to help you with your homework," my mother told me as she was fixing her long black hair in a bun, "Get one of the servants to help you. I'm sure one of them knows a thing or two about math." _

_"I'm sorry Aiden, but I need to get these papers filed before the next meeting," my father told me as he placed a stack of papers inside his briefcase, "Maybe one of the servants can take you to this Digimon tournament thingy." _

_"You know we love you, Aiden," his mother and father told him, "We just have other matter to attend to." _

_Same old excuses, same old stories, same old broken wishes of becoming a family...that never came true. _

_One night as Aiden was practicing with his Digimon cards, he overheard a conversation that took place outside his room._

_Curious about what the conversation was about, Aiden pressed his ear to his bedroom door and listened in on the conversation. _

_"M-M-Master," a female servant asked Aiden's father, "Are you sure you want to fly out of town tonight?" _

_"What about tomorrow," a male servant added as he held a suitcase in his hands, "Its Aiden's birthday." _

_Aiden's father sighed as he told the servants while putting on his coat, "I understand that, but this is an important procedure for the company and we need to take care of it immediately." _

_"We'll come home as soon as possible," Aiden's mother told the servants as she finished buttoning up her coat, "Please inform Aiden the following morning." _

_...C-C-Come home as soon as possible, Aiden thought as he heard the front door close and his parents departure, A-A-As soon as possible._

_Those words kept echoing inside of Aiden's head as he ran to his bedroom window with tears in his eyes, and as he looked out his window he saw his mother and father drive away. _

_Come home, Aiden thought as enraged fury built up within his heart as he watched his parents drive away, I don't even want you to come back. In fact...I HOPE YOU TWO NEVER COME BACK AT ALL!_

_The next day, on Aiden's birthday, something tragic happened. _

_As Aiden was opening his presents, the phone rang and one of the servants answered it. Once the servant returned, he looked as pale as a ghost, and told Aiden as slow and calm as possible...that his mother and father's plane crashed, and that they were both in a coma with little chance of survival. _

_Despite the tragic news, Aiden didn't seem the least bit fazed or effected, because all he did was continue opening up his gifts and thought as a dark and sinister smirk formed on his face, At least one of my wishes came true._

_End of Flashback_

Silence filled the air after Aiden told his story, until he said to Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon as he clenched his fists tightly while the tears continued to fall from his eyes, "For years I've lived with darkness and an unloved heart, and for years the guilty and pain continued to consume that same heart. There's no turning back from the tragedy that I bestowed upon myself, not that it matters...because I've already accepted my fate as 'The Child of Darkness."

"Unless you can shine a bit of light in my heart," Aiden explained to Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon as he placed a hand over his heart, "Then I will continue to cause chaos and destruction till the ends of time."

"Aiden," Mia whispered under her breath as a single tear fell from her eye, "I had no idea. You faced so much bitterness, sadness, and darkness all those years, and yet you still have the courage and bravery to fight back."

"If you want light in your heart," Mia announced as she placed her hand over her heart like Aiden did, "Then me and my friends will be the ones to guide your heart towards the light."

"I'm right behind you, Mia," Amy told Mia as she prepared herself for their last and final attacks.

"Gatomon, Sunflowmon," Mia called out to Gatomon and Sunflowmon as she pointed at Devimon's chest, "Attack together, and shine your light within Devimon's heart."

Gatomon and Sunflowmon felt the hope and determination build up within their hearts, and all they could do was pray that their combined power was enough to bring light within Devimon's dark heart.

"Let's do this, for Aiden and Impmon," Gatomon called out as she kept a lock on Devimon's chest and fired a pink blast of energy at him, "Cat Laser."

"Let's shine some light on our friends," Sunflowmon called out as she fired rays of sunlight at Devimon's chest, "Sunshine Beam."

Gatomon and Sunflowmon's attacks combined to make a pink and yellow energy beam that pierced its way through Devimon's chest, and that caused him to bellowed out, "GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A massive explosion erupted in the surrounding area, and as Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon were sent flying in different directions, Aiden thought as he cried one final tear while he somehow found himself in Devimon's protective embrace, I guess even the darkest of hearts can be saved by the right kind of light...in our case, that light is our friends.

_**That's the end of the twentieth chapter to my new Digimon fanfiction story "Digimon Academy." Now that I have some free time on my hands, I've been able to update my stories a little sooner now. Speaking of which, after hearing about the incident that happened at the Digimon Academy, Emma tells Mia and the others about the identity of "The Child of Darkness"...which happens to be Aiden. And now, it seems like Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon have encountered "The Child of Darkness," (aka Aiden,) and a digivolved form of Impmon...Devimon. In order to prevent any more damage and destruction, it seems like Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon have no choice, but to challenge Aiden and Devimon to a Digimon battle. During their battle, Aiden reveals the truth of how he came to refer to himself as "The Child of Darkness," which came from making a dark wish about his workaholic parents and how they should never return after they chose work over his birthday. However, Mia, Gatomon, Amy, and Sunflowmon managed to shine some light within Aiden and Devimon's hearts, and now everything has went up in a huge explosion. What is the conclusion of this Digimon battle? And what has become of the Entities of Necrosis? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction story "Digimon Academy," and the many more chapters to come. :D**_


End file.
